La femme de l'ombre Epilogue
by Miko Dono
Summary: Cela ne s'arrêtera jamais mais il faut pouvoir s'expliquer et faire la paix avec le passé et ses secrets.  la conclusion de ma fic la Femme de l'ombre et mes remerciements à ceux qui l'auront lu et commenté. et aussi aux premiers lecteurs, ceux du bunker
1. Livre IV Chapitre 1

**LIVRE IV : AVEUX ET SENTIMENTS**

**Epilogue tout simplement.**

**1-** La résidence ne connut aucun répit, certes Joy Arden et Largo Winch étaient de retour, mais il fallait tenir mais surtout attendre. Attendre le réveil de la jeune femme afin qu'elle statuât sur le sort des agents infiltrés chez eux.

L'horloge dans le couloir avait sonné trois heures, pourtant rares étaient ceux qui dormaient, dés que Marshall l'y avait autorisé Simon avait gravi les escaliers quatre à quatre afin de se rendre au chevet de ses deux amis.

Largo était allongé sur un lit, un drap le recouvrant et les côtes soigneusement bandées. Il semblait dormir, quelques ecchymoses sur le visage gâchaient cette image de paix.

Sur le lit d'à côté dormait Joy, recouverte d'un drap, elle aussi elle semblait bien mal en point. Elle avait le souffle court et le visage cramoisi recouvert par une fine couche de sueur, un pansement blanc tranchait avec la carnation brune de la jeune femme, et dans l'autre bras une perfusion fournissait à la jeune femme ce qu'il fallait afin qu'elle ne se déshydratât pas durant la nuit, son visage si beau et aux courbes quelques peu boudeuses était méconnaissable, ses yeux étaient tuméfiés et sa pommette éclatée et tout comme Largo elle avait les côtes bandées. S'il avait poursuivi son examen Simon savait qu'il aurait trouvé un énième bandage sous le drap.

- « mon dieu Joy dans quel monde vivons nous ? Dis comment ils peuvent faire ça aux gens ? »

- « à chacun son excuse. C'est ainsi.»

Kerenski se tenait debout près du lit de Joy et la regardait d'un regard absent, avisant la bassine sur la table de chevet, il mouilla le linge et le mit sur front de la jeune femme. Marshall arriva sur ces entre faits.

- « c'est ce qu'il faut. Je vais demander à l'infirmière de venir les veiller. »

- « ce n'est pas la peine nous sommes là. On s'occupera d'eux. »

- « ok, moi je dois retourner à New York m'occuper de certains détails en l'absence du patron. »

- « et pour les autres. »

- « tout le monde est reparti, il n'y a plus que vous et le personnel de Walken Security. »

Simon avait mené la discussion, Kerenski s'était contenté d'écouter, depuis trois ans il avait réussi à ne pas trop s'impliquer, sa seule implication avait consisté à adopter Natalia, mais jamais il n'avait tenté de savoir ou de chercher, pourtant il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face, cette fois-ci il allait devoir participer car la lutte contre la commission avait pris une tournure que personne n'aurait imaginé possible.

Leur lutte jusqu'à présent avait toujours été des petites escarmouches, jamais d'attaques frontales pareille à celle-ci et crachée à la face du monde.

- « dis Kerenski, je peux te poser une question. »

- …

- « pourquoi dis tu que Natalia est ta fille. »

- « j'ai adopté Natalia il y a quelques temps de cela afin de pouvoir en avoir la tutelle si jamais Joy venait à disparaître. »

- « d'accord mais pourquoi, toi. D'après ce que je sais vous avez été ennemis par le passé. »

- « sans doute mais nous connaissions notre valeur, et puis tu as vu sa famille. C'est à peine s'ils savent si elle existe…..

- « et Cardignac ? »

- « Cardignac, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est exactement. A son réveil on lui demandera. »

- « tu crois qu'elle nous parlera. »

A cette question Kerenski ne sut que répondre, Joy était si secrète, elle pouvait choisir de partir.

- « au fait Simon, qu'est ce qui s'est passé quand je me suis absenté. »

- « rien….rien du tout. Pourquoi cette question. »

- « rien, juste histoire de me tenir au courant. »

- « bah, la routine, dis tu savais que Cardignac était le frère de cœur Joy. »

- « oui »

- « bon sang t'aurais du voir notre tête quand on l'a appris.»

La Voix du Suisse était fébrile si bien qu'un simple regard au Russe convainquit Simon d'avouer. Alors il lui raconta tout sans rien omettre, à la fin le l'ex-agent se contenta de jeter une œillade assassine au Suisse.

- « vous ne retenez jamais la leçon….. Il s'est passé la même chose à montréal. »

- « ça va, ça va Joy m'a déjà fait la leçon. Dis Kerenski, tu crois que j'ai la carrure qu'il faut pour ce poste. »

- « tu as appris tout comme Largo. Ecoute au départ aucun de vous deux n'avait vraiment le physique de l'emploi mais avec le temps vous apprendrez. »

- « tu le penses vraiment, parce que là je ne sais plus, ils ont retourné contre nous des gens que nous avons toujours considéré comme des amis….

- « écoute Simon ce que je vais te dire te fera sans doute mal mais à ce niveau, il n'y a plus d'amis.»

- « pas d'amis….

- « les gens en qui tu peux avoir confiance sont au groupe W et pas ailleurs. Largo, Joy et moi. Il y a ensuite Alicia et Sullivan. Dans une certaine mesure. »

- « mais est ce qu'ils sont vraiment nos amis ? Kerenski, tu aurais du la voir elle a égorgé ce type froidement, net et sans bavure. Je ne reconnaissais plus la femme face à moi, ce n'est pas la Joy qui nous accompagnait en boîte et faisait la fête avec nous, ce n'était pas non plus la Joy qui nous passait un savon. La Joy que je connais est une professionnelle humaine, celle que j'ai côtoyée aujourd'hui n'avait rien d'humain. »

- « nous avons été élevés de la sorte, avant le groupe c'était notre boulot. »

Un gémissement de douleur mit fin à la discussion, dans son lit Largo semblait émerger de son inconscience. Péniblement il ouvrit les yeux, pour les refermer aussitôt.

- « hey Largo c'est moi. »

- « Simon….. c'est toi ? »

- « oui, comment te sens tu ? »

- « fatigué…. J'ai soif. »

Simon lui tendit le verre d'eau posé sur la table de chevet, le malade s'en empara vivement et vida le verre.

- « t'avais soif dis donc. »

- « ils ne nous ont rien donné à manger ou à boire depuis notre enlèvement….. Joy où est elle ? »

- « elle est dans le lit d'à côté. »

- « comment va-t-elle ? »

- « elle dort, en fait les blessures se sont succédées à un rythme trop soutenu ces derniers temps si bien que son corps ne récupère plus aussi vite et avec sa fièvre. Mais et toi ? »

- « moi ? Je ne sais pas….

Largo tenta de se relever, mais trop affaibli dut se laisser retomber sur ses oreillers.

- « Simon aide-moi s'il te plait. »

La voix de Largo était rauque et éraillée mais tout à la joie de le voir Simon n'y prêtait aucune attention.

- « ça va tu te sens bien comme ça. »

- « oui, maman. »

- « allez sérieux, comment te sens tu ? »

- « perdu. Tout s'effiloche autour de moi, après Diana je n'ai permis à personne de m'approcher, j'ai pris mes distances même avec Kerenski et toi, mais aussi avec Joy. J'ai même été souvent blessant avec elle, tout cela pour ne pas être blessé à nouveau. J'ai connu d'autres femmes… mais il était clair qu'elles attendaient de moi des cadeaux et ou autre chose, puis Astrid est revenue. J'ai cru que tout redevenait comme avant….. Elle était aussi caustique que par le passé, rien en elle n'avait changé alors que tout en elle avait changé….. Que lui est il arrivé ? »

- « elle est morte ainsi qu'Edouard le frère de Joy et Paul Mauriac, la commission ne pardonne pas les échecs. »

- « ah ! »

Pendant tout le temps où il avait parlé Largo n'avait pas quitté Joy du regard. Lorsqu'elle ouvrirait à nouveau ces jolis yeux couleur chocolat ils auront une longue discussion tous les quatre, car il y avait beaucoup de choses à éclaircir.

Simon aida son ami à se recoucher avant de quitter la chambre en compagnie du Russe,

- « hé les gars, merci….. Je sais que j'ai pas toujours assuré cette année….Mais je vais essayer de me rattraper…je peux pas partir en voyage trop de boulot mais le groupe possède une maison à Long Island, on pourra y passer quelques temps…. En hélico ça ne me prendra pas trop de temps, et puis ce sera bien pour Joy elle pourra se reposer loin de tout. »

- « on attendra que Joy se réveille. »

Kerenski avait parlé sobrement, signifiant son acceptation pour ces excuses et son accord pour délaisser quelque peu ses ordinateurs. Partiellement apaisée Largo accepta enfin que la fatigue et le sommeil le submergent. Son dernier regard fut pour sa garde du corps toujours inconsciente.

Chez les Van Diep l'atmosphère était à la liesse, un nouveau membre était venu agrandir la famille, le champagne coulait à flot. Dans cette ambiance quelqu'un demeurait tendu, Alester, il se demandait ce qui était advenu des assaillants mais aussi quel serait leur avenir ?

Depuis la découverte de Pierce Danielle ne parlait plus que de lui et cherchait par quel moyen le contacter, indifférente aux risques et aux conséquences.

Il avait toujours aimé Danielle, même quand elle lui avait préféré Nério, il est vrai qu'à ce moment il ne s'était jamais déclaré se contentant de la convoiter de loin puis son heure était venue et il l'avait conquise. Il avait joué auprès d'elle le rôle du consolateur et du confident. Puis presque à leur insu les rapports entre eux avaient changé et Pierce avait été conçu et ils se sont mariés.

Durant trois ans ils avaient vécu heureux avec leur fils, puis il commit sa plus grossière erreur lors d'une soirée bien arrosée il ramena une femme et elle les découvrit, folle de rage elle avait pris Pierce et était reparti en Angleterre chez Lord Alexander, à cette époque Nério s'y trouvait aussi et la presse en avait fait ses choux gras, et Marlene fut conçue au grand bonheur de la guilde qui possédait dorénavant un descendant du sang de Nério donc une héritière qui sera élevée dans le giron de la guilde.

Cette dernière épreuve faillit briser définitivement leur union mais ils parvinrent à surmonter cette épreuve, Marlene devint sa fille dés qu'il la vit et à présent le voilà grand-père.

Souvent il avait eu l'impression que l'ombre de Nério planait sur son couple avant de chasser cette impression car à la fin il était celui qui avait gagné le cœur de Danielle.

- « Nério….

Il avait rencontré l'homme à plusieurs reprises par le passé lors de certaines assemblées de la guilde mais aussi chez Lord Alexander qui avait continué à traiter avec lui malgré sa désertion.

Malgré leur brouille les deux hommes avaient continué à faire des affaires ensembles, en réalité les deux hommes étaient aussi machiavélique et calculateur l'un que l'autre.

Mais en cet instant précis il était inquiet car Danielle était obnubilée par ce fils ressuscité et par sa petite fille perdue.

Les jours s'écoulèrent doucement et le jour du nouvel an fut des plus moroses. Cette fête Joy la passait toujours avec sa fille et ses deux protégés mais lorsqu'il apparut qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas ce jour là, ils se résignèrent à informer les enfants de l'état de la jeune femme.

Les deux plus jeunes pleurèrent tandis que Daniel demeurait stoïque.

Largo se remit de ses blessures et fut transféré vers une autre chambre tandis que Joy demeurait toujours plongée dans un profond sommeil.

Le jour de la Saint Sylvestre personne ne fut d'humeur festive pourtant ils firent des efforts pour les plus jeunes, Largo ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il vit débarquer Cardignac, Del Ferril et Sullivan, les bras chargés de cadeaux pour les plus jeunes.

Durant quelques heures tout parut idyllique, oubliée la commission et ses manœuvres, c'était une réunion de famille mais avec Michel et Largo dans la même pièce les échanges de remarque acerbes ne manquèrent pas.

Les traces de coups avaient fini par disparaître du corps de Joy, son visage recouvra son apparence première et ses joues retrouvèrent leur velouté. Chaque jour Largo passait de longues heures à son chevet, pourtant il allait devoir repartir, une semaine s'était déjà écoulée depuis leur sauvetage et il ne pouvait demeurer absent plus longtemps.

Simon se trouvait sur le seuil en compagnie de Kerenski, ils attendaient patiemment qu'il donnât le signal du départ. Pesamment Largo s'appuya sur canne et se leva puis lentement se dirigea vers la sortie.

- « dites vous croyez que c'est prudent de la laisser ici. »

- « arrête de t'inquiéter Larg', est ce que tu as vus le nombre de gardes autour de la maison. Elle est en sécurité maintenant. »

- « oui mais quand même…..

- « ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas seule, Connors reste auprès d'elle. »

- « ah oui et en quel honneur ? »

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il n'appréciait pas de voir cet homme auprès de la jeune femme, surtout qu'il semblait la connaître mieux que lui.

- « arrête, tu pourras la voir autant que tu veux. »

- « écoute Simon c'est pourtant simple, je ne veux pas la laisser, et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose et que je n'étais pas à ses côtés, elle m'en veut déjà tellement…

- « écoute Largo je connais Joy depuis plus longtemps que vous deux alors je peux te garantir qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. Elle est trop têtue pour mourir avant d'avoir tout réglé. Viens le groupe et la presse t'attendent. »

- « merci Kerenski, tu es très réconfortant. »

Soutenu par ses deux amis Largo partit en direction de la sortie, au bas des marches il retrouva Natalia qui semblait guetter leur arrivée.

- « bonjour. »

- « bonjour princesse comment vas-tu ce matin ?»

- « bien, j'ai mangé des gâteaux au chocolat et du lait. Dis tu pars comme papa. »

- « oui, mais je reviendrai. »

- « d'accord, dis tonton Largo, tu m'aimes ? »

- « oui, tu es ma princesse. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

- « ….. Dis tonton, elle est morte maman.»

- « non, ta maman nous aime trop pour partir. Demande à ton papa. »

- « papa aussi il dit ça, tonton Simon et tonton Michel il dit ça aussi, même grand-mère Délia et grand père John….mais…mais elle veut pas se réveiller. »

- « on te mentira jamais. Elle a beaucoup sommeil c'est tout. »

Délia apparut et prit la petite fille dans ses bras puis partit en direction de l'étage où Joy dormait toujours.

John avait fait des pieds et des mains afin de permettre à Largo de se remettre mais au bout d'une semaine les rumeurs les plus folles commençaient à circuler, il fallait qu'il revienne. Cette semaine à l'abri de tout lui avait été bénéfique, il en avait besoin, besoin de l'opportunité qui lui était donné de faire le point et de se reposer, ici il était redevenu Largo Winzclav. Délia l'avait traité avec familiarité et douceur, le forçant à se reposer et à manger il avait le sentiment que c'était comme ça que sa mère lui aurait parlé.

La limousine attendait sur le pas de la porte, les roues frappées du célébrissime W.

- « bonjour Monsieur Winch, je suis heureux de vous voir remis. »

- « Merci Charly. »

Simon aida Largo à monter en voiture puis s'engouffra à sa suite, Kerenski fut le dernier à monter, il referma la porte et donna le signal du départ. Le lourd véhicule démarra, au dehors le paysage était couvert de neige, avec le soleil qui s'y reflétait il en était aveuglant.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence paisible, car cette semaine fut l'occasion d'une mise au point claire et franche, il y eut des grincements de dents mais tout était éclairci, Largo apprit que Natalia n'était pas la fille de son informaticien mais rien de plus, car les deux autres hommes de l'Intel n'en savaient pas assez pour en parler.


	2. Livre IV Chapitre 2

**2 – **le coma de Joy durait depuis trois semaines à présent et l'optimisme que chacun tentait d'afficher commençait à s'effacer et l'inquiétude commençait à se faire plus palpable, Largo faisait pratiquement la navette tous les jours entre Walken Security et le groupe W grâce à l'hélicoptère le trajet ne durait guère plus d'une trentaine de minute dans le pire des cas.

Largo s'était pris d'affection pour la fille de ses amis, si bien qu'il la gâtait outrageusement elle et Azmaria. Daniel, lui, gardait ses distances, d'ailleurs il avait calqué nombre de ses comportements sur ceux de Kerenski.

Il avait appris par Kerenski que Daniel et Azmaria avaient été mis sous la tutelle de Joy après qu'un attentat eût coûté la vie à leurs parents.

Cette facette de Joy le séduisit aussi, de toute sa vie il n'avait rencontré femme plus complexe. Cette complexité semblait renforcer les liens qui l'attachaient à la jeune femme, face à lui-même il avait enfin la force de l'admettre, fini les faux-semblants.

Largo avait enchaîné réunion sur réunion depuis son retour, il n'avait plus le temps pour rien, il n'en avait plus le goût non plus.

La liaison entre Simon et Alicia était des plus sérieuses, ils ne prenaient plus autant de précautions, d'ailleurs la presse semblait guetter leurs moindres faits et gestes, ce soir là pourtant Simon était venu le rejoindre et ne semblait pas pressé de partir.

- « Simon…..eh ! Simon. »

- « oui, tu me parlais Largo. »

- « dis donc, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller….

- « si, si tout va bien. »

- « t'en es sûr ? »

- « en fait non, ça ne va pas du tout, cela fait trois semaines qu'elle est dans cet état et aucune amélioration, je n'arrive plus à la voir comme ça, on dirait qu'elle dort mais elle ne veut pas se réveiller, j'ai beau faire du bruit, elle ne réagit pas…..

- « c'est vrai, je ne supporte plus de la voir dans cet état non plus. Quand je la regarde à présent que les plaies ont cicatrisé et que son visage a recouvré cet aspect que je lui connais, j'ai l'impression aussi qu'elle dort et qu'elle va froncer les sourcils puis ouvrir ses yeux d'ambres et me regarder les yeux brouillés de sommeil avant de me sourire en me reconnaissant….mais on est pas là pour ça, qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?...

- « et depuis quand ça t'intéresse….

- « …touché…

- « désolé mon pote. »

- « je l'ai cherché, je sais que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur et je m'en excuse. »

- « c'est bon Largo le passé est derrière. »

- « peut être mais durant cette année, tu as été à mes côtés et tu m'as suivi aveuglément au nom de notre amitié et …. Souvent je n'ai pas accordé à cette amitié la place qui lui revenait, je l'ai prise pour acquise…. J'ai été absent quand tu as eu besoin de moi, en fait je n'ai pas été présent à un seul moment lorsque vous aviez besoin de moi. Alors que vous trois…..

- « nous serons toujours là pour toi, Larg' n'en doute jamais….

- « je sais moi est ce que je serai là pour vous…. Oublie….mais toi dis moi ce qui ne va pas…..

- « ce qui ne va pas…tout, Diana a changé alors quelques part je me suis détaché d'elle lentement et lorsque sa trahison a été connue je n'ai pas été trop choqué mais Astrid…. Elle n'a pas changé, elle est demeurée la même téméraire et glaciale puis l'instant d'après la femme délurée et charmeuse…

Les deux hommes se replongèrent dans leur réflexion, à leur arrivée deux semaines auparavant, ils avaient d'un accord tacite évité d'en parler, l'état de santé de Largo et la charge de travail y avait aidé aussi.

Simon s'était plongé dans le travail dans l'espoir d'y trouver l'oubli, car durant le temps où Largo avait été inconscient il avait visionné les vidéos.

Il y avait vu Joy malade, délirant sous l'emprise de la fièvre, Li Ann Helms les trahissant puis, ELLE, Astrid torturant ses amis. C'était elle la responsable de la blessure de Largo au genou, à cause d'elle Largo allait devoir marcher avec une canne pendant plusieurs mois.

- « tu sais Largo des fois je me pose des questions, est ce que tout cela en vaut la peine. »

- « je ne sais pas, au début j'aurai dit non, puis j'ai vu ce que je pouvais faire pour aider les autres et il y avait les défis….l'argent mais ce n'est pas vraiment le plus important, ici j'ai l'impression que je pourrai un jour finir par comprendre l'homme qui était mon père. Tu sais même pour moi ce n'est pas si évident, dans le chaos qui règne la seule chose dont je sois sûre c'est que je ne veux pas perdre vous perdre, vous, ou le groupe W. Tu veux partir c'est ça ? »

- « je ne sais pas je me sens perdu, Kerenski est enfermé dans le bunker depuis notre retour, il ne le quitte que pour se changer et prendre une douche dans l'appartement du groupe que tu as mis à sa disposition…. Il est sombre à nouveau et taciturne, c'est à peine s'il dit allo quand il répond au téléphone. Et puis il y a tant d'ombres à éclaircir. »

- « je sais, et la principale c'est pourquoi Cardignac vous a aidé. »

- « je ne sais pas seul Sullivan pourrait répondre ou Michel lui-même, mais je doute qu'ils disent quoi que ce soit. »

A Londres, l'ambiance était moins sereine, elle était tendue et emplie de rancœur et de non-dits.

L'enterrement d'Edouard avait eu depuis trois semaines, deux semaines après les déplorables événements d'Atlantic city.

Deux semaines cela avait été le temps nécessaire pour que le corps soit rapatrié en Angleterre. Il était arrivé un soir par le même avion que la valise diplomatique, cercueil anonyme. Aucune rumeur n'avait circulé Charles y avait personnellement veillé. La cérémonie avait été discrète se cantonnant à la famille proche et quelques connaissances, Charles mais aussi ses propres parents avaient été intraitables sur ce point.

Elle ne pouvait affliger à Joy cet affront, car à présent c'était elle l'héritière, elle avait droit aux égards dus à son rang.

Le temps commençait son œuvre salvatrice, Adriana était moins sujette aux crises de larmes, elle acceptait plus facilement qu'on parlât de son fils au passé.

Après l'enterrement Charles était demeuré à Londres, il sortait tôt le matin et ne revenait que très tard le soir, toute la journée au siège du groupe faisant le tri dans les affaires de leur fils décédé.

Avec sa mort, la procuration en possession des Van Diep devenait caduque, il revenait au conseil d'administration de choisir un nouveau président, ce n'est qu'après qu'il validerait ou non les décisions de son prédécesseur.

Pourtant l'heure n'était pas à ses considérations, Malverne était à nouveau à la tête des galeries en attendant le réveil de la nouvelle héritière et le vote du conseil.

L'immense demeure londonienne était plongée dans le silence depuis si longtemps que le bruit du téléphone résonna étrangement aux oreilles d'Adriana.

- « Adriana Arden…..oui….bien je lui transmettrai. »

- « Adriana, qui était ce ? »

- « l'ex mari de Joy, il nous informe que Joy a repris connaissance. »

- « j'appelle ton père il sera heureux de l'apprendre. »

- « oui mère je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Préviens Charles aussi, j'ai une migraine je monte me reposer. »

- « c'est toujours comme ça quand il s'agit de ta fille, je te rappelle que c'est ton unique enfant à présent. »

- « oui mais ce n'est pas Edouard. »

- « Encore heureux, tu étais peut être aveugle mais nous non. J'ai vu de quoi était capable ce cher et tendre (devançant les protestations de sa fille)….non je ne suis pas injuste car il ne pourra se défendre mais objective. Tu l'as élevé dans l'esprit de l'aristocratie démagogue et passéiste en cela tu t'es trompée et tu as échoué, tu as créé un monstre qui n'a pas hésité un seul instant à vendre sa famille. »

- « mais….je…..il…..

- « nous sommes vieux Adriana mais nous ne sommes ni fous ni aveugles, Charles a certes réussi à étouffer l'affaire afin qu'elle ne s'étale pas à la une de la presse mondiale mais pour le reste tout le monde est au courant. »

Sur ces mots l'aînée des deux femmes se leva et quitta la pièce, la plus jeune se laissa lourdement tomber sur son siège. Elle qui craignait le scandale et avait érigé l'honneur en précepte tombait de haut, son fils, cet enfant pour qui elle avait tout sacrifié, l'avait galvaudé pire à présent son déshonneur était connu de tous.

Elle ne pouvait demeurer plus longtemps à Londres, elle devait partir dans les plus brefs délais et ne reparaître que lorsqu'un nouveau scandale occupera les bonnes gens.

Joy avait repris connaissance depuis quelques heures, Marshall après l'avoir examiné avait jugé son état satisfaisant, la preuve était le retrait de la plupart des machines qui occupaient la pièce, seule demeurait l'intraveineuse.

Les trois hommes n'avaient pas mis longtemps pour couvrir la distance séparant le groupe W du siège de Walken Industries.

Kerenski et Simon avaient les bras chargés de cadeaux Largo portait attaché à sa béquille une multitude de ballons.

Lorsque les trois hommes franchirent le seuil de la chambre de la jeune garde du corps ils virent un moment rare, Joy tenant dans ses bras une Natalia endormie, celle-ci serrait de sa petite main la manche de la jeune femme. Endormie mais tout aussi accrochée à la jeune femme, Azmaria, la fillette enlaçait un pan du drap.

- « salut ma toute belle. »

- « salut les gars….shhuuut, parlez doucement. »

- « bonsoir Joy.»

Tout en saluant la jeune femme, Kerenski se baissait pour embrasser tendrement le front de la jeune femme. Puis avec une douceur que les deux européens ne lui aurait jamais imaginé s'emparait de Natalia qui dormait dans les bras de la jeune femme.

A l'instar de son ami Simon contourna le lit pour s'emparer de l'autre fillette et s'apprêtait à suivre son ami au même moment il s'aperçut de l'absence de son ami.

- « où est passé Largo ? »

- « il est ressorti. »

- « comment ça sorti? »

- « Simon….

Simon reposa délicatement Azmaria sur le lit avant de se précipiter en direction de la sortie, la voix chargée de mise en garde du Russe n'avait eu aucun effet sur lui cette fois-ci. D'un pas vif il sortit dans le couloir, il n'eut pas à aller bien loin, Largo était assis sur une chaise près de la porte, les deux mains posées sur les genoux soutenant sa tête.

- « je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? »

- « moi, rien…..

- « alors pourquoi tu n'es pas dans la pièce près de Joy. »

- « je ne peux pas Simon, je n'arrive pas à lui faire face, je n'ai pas réussi à la regarder dans les yeux. Quand j'ai levé mon regard vers elle et que je l'ai vu sur ce lit avec cette lueur dans le regard, je n'ai pas pu Simon je me suis senti si abject….. Elle a été présente pour moi durant cette année sans dire un mot, elle était tout simplement là, elle m'a aidé, supporté et moi qu'est ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai insulté blessé par mes actes mes paroles et mes soupçons…. »

- « écoute ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça mais à elle, expliquez vous une bonne fois pour toute puis on recommence une nouvelle page. »

Dans la chambre Kerenski, Natalia dans les bras s'était installé sur une chaise pour tenir compagnie à la jeune femme en attendant le retour des deux autres hommes de l'Intel.

- « Kerenski, merci de m'avoir sauvé. »

- « je suis payé pour ça, mais quand même tu commences à prendre l'habitude dés que ça ne va plus tu disparais, ce n'est pas très…..CIA tout ça. »

- « tu as raison, ça va finir par casser mon image de femme forte. »

- « non, pas pour moi. Tu es une femme forte et courageuse, mon affection t'est acquise Joy et n'oublie pas je serai là pour toi. »

- « merci Georgi. … Elle s'appelle Andreïna Warwick et elle travaille pour Walken Industries. »

- « il faudra me dire pourquoi. »

Kerenski n'eut pas besoin de s'étendre, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Simon et Largo, ce dernier arrivait à la suite de son ami d'un pas hésitant.

- « Salut Joy. »

- « salut. »

Les deux jeunes gens semblaient quelques peu mal à l'aise l'un face à l'autre, Kerenski quitta son siège avec Natalia tandis que Simon contournait le lit et récupérait Azmaria, les deux hommes prirent la direction de la porte. Avant de refermer la porte Simon se tourna vers Largo et lui lança sur un ton sévère.

- « évite de la faire pleurer. Par contre n'hésite pas à la faire enrager, elle est trop faible pour riposter. »

- « je vais te montrer si je suis faible. »

Avec tout ce dont elle était capable, Joy s'empara de l'oreiller près d'elle et le lança avec force en direction du Suisse qui s'empressa de l'esquiver en riant et de quitter la chambre.

La journée de Largo avait été longue et pénible, depuis six heure du matin il n'avait cessé de courir d'un rendez vous à un autre, à cause d'un emploi du temps chargé il avait déjeuné avec Sullivan à six heures trente du matin avant d'enchaîner rendez vous sur rendez vous si bien qu'il avait sollicité sa jambe plus que nécessaire alors que les médecins avaient préconisé du repos. Plus de dix heures plus tard il n'en pouvait plus, la douleur irradiait de sa jambe comme autant de vagues de chaleur.

Il n'en avait peut être pas conscience mais tout son poids s'appuyait sur la béquille et son pied valide dans le naïf espoir de se sentir soulagé. Mais rien n'y faisait, la douleur persistait.

Pourtant sur ses lèvres la douleur cédait devant l'hilarité et incapable de le réprimer plus longtemps un éclat de rire fusa.

Les deux hommes se trouvaient devant la porte de la chambre des filles, lorsqu'un son qui leur était devenu étranger depuis quelques semaines leur parvint. Le rire de Largo leur arrivait, il afficha sur le visage de son meilleur ami une expression d'intense soulagement, le groupe W leur avait déjà coûté beaucoup il ne voulait pas qu'il lui coûtât aussi sa joie de vie et son bonheur.

Sur le visage impassible du Russe il apporta un léger étirement des lèvres, un sourire imperceptible qui exprima son soulagement.

Son arrêt n'avait duré qu'un bref instant, il avait été inquiet pour son entourage, mais le voilà à présent rassuré, Andreïna était dans la même ville encore un peu de patience et il pourrait la rencontrer, Joy était de retour auprès des vivants et Largo avait retrouvé le sourire.

Plus que tout son ange blond était près de lui, avec le passage des années il avait développé une réelle affection envers cette fillette qui levait vers lui des yeux innocents et confiants.

Dans la chambre, Largo riait toujours.

- « je suis contente de voir que je te fais rire. »

- « tu faisais une de ses têtes. Tu étais trop drôle. »

- « merci pour moi…. Assis toi tu sembles fatigué. »

- « c'est vrai je cours de réunion en rendez vous depuis six heures du matin. »

- « pauvre milliardaire….où vas-tu ? Viens près de moi.»

En parlant Joy tapotait la place laissée vacante par Azmaria sur le lit, Joy le regarda claudiquer jusqu'au lit et elle put constater l'extrême lassitude qu'exprimait son visage.

Le jeune homme s'installa sur le lit et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- « je suis vraiment perdu sans toi tu le sais. »

- « je vais faire semblant de te croire, je ne peux tout de même pas contredire mon patron. »

- « je suis sérieux Joy, je le suis….. (Largo posa une main sur l'avant bras de la jeune femme)… Joy…. Je suis désolé, je te demande pardon pour tout, je n'ai pas assuré….

- « c'est vrai et tu m'as fait mal. Tes doutes m'ont blessé, je suis ton garde du corps, jamais je ne te nuirais. Ton père me l'a fait promettre mais surtout vous êtes ma seule véritable famille… je l'ai cru jusqu'à ses derniers temps. »

- « non Joy, tu ne t'es pas trompée. Mais moi je n'ai pas ta force, j'ai appris à diriger le groupe Sullivan m'y a aidé mais rien ne m'a préparé pour le reste, la duplicité, le mensonge et les trahisons en tout genre. On est un bon ou un méchant pas plus. »

- « c'est là où tu te trompes, tout n'est pas blanc ou noir, c'est tout un dégradé entre les deux. »

- « peut être….

- « c'est une certitude, crois moi aucune décision n'est bonne à 100%. Les meilleurs d'entre nous pourraient te montrer un visage que tu ne soupçonnes même pas. »

- « c'est l'influence du père Maurice sûrement. »

- « sans doute…. Tu es un rêveur Largo c'est ce qui m'a marqué la première fois que je t'ai vu agir.»

- « c'est vrai ? Dis Joy je ne t'ai jamais posé la question mais Diana avait dit que tu avais été dans mon ombre. »

- « c'est vrai, la première année je vous ai accompagnés Simon et toi dans vos déplacements les plus dangereux, je vous ai couverts certaines fois. »

- « moi qui croyais avoir une chance de pendu. »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Joy, elle se pencha et bientôt sa tête se retrouva au dessus de celle du jeune homme qui était étendu sur le lit de tout son long.

- « mais tu as de la chance. »

- « c'est vrai quand je te vois devant moi et que Simon est là avec Kerenski je m'en rends compte, je n'ai pas gagné que des ennuis avec le groupe W. »

Les cheveux de Joy étaient détachés et pendaient sur ses épaules. Pendant de part et d'autre de son visage ils formaient un rideau qui les isolait du reste du monde.

- « tu sais, durant ces semaines où tu étais dans le coma, je me suis rendu compte à quel point tu étais importante. »

D'un geste nonchalant il leva la main vers le visage qui se trouvait au dessus de lui et le traça.

- « oui, tu es importante car même pendant tout le temps où j'ai cru que tu m'as trahi je n'ai pas su te détester alors je me suis fait blessant. »

Le rappel de ses événements jeta un voile sur le regard d'ambre de la jeune femme qui se redressa et se rallongea à nouveau. Elle ne savait que dire alors elle garda le silence.

- « Joy, pendant notre emprisonnement tu as déliré et dit des choses tu peux m'expliquer, tu as dit que Natalia était une héritière. C'est la fille de mon père, tu l'as eue avec lui. »

- « non. Elle n'est pas la fille de Nério mais sa petite fille. »

- « comment ? »

- « on attend les autres d'accord et je vous dévoilerai qui est Natalia ?»

- « d'accord mais d'ici là repose toi. »

Tendrement Largo borda la jeune femme qui cédant à son épuisement sombrait dans le sommeil. Accoudé Largo la regardait s'endormir puis doucement il glissa à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

A leur retour Simon et Kerenski les trouvèrent endormis, le bras de Largo entourant tendrement Joy.


	3. Livre IV Chapitre 3

**3-** Avant de quitter le vieux continent Pierce avait décidé de profiter des semaines de vacances qui lui restaient.

On était en janvier, Long Island semblait déserte, la maison que possédait sa mère pas trop loin de la plage était immense et parfaitement entretenue. Par qui ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Lorsqu'il était venu ici en compagnie de Paola afin d'évaluer la demeure et ses jardins, il avait été surpris de découvrir que la maison disposait d'un gardien et que l'entretien était assuré par une société spécialisée.

Sa mère avait été troublée par la nouvelle, après quelques recherches un nom était ressorti Joy Arden. Cette femme semblait les poursuivre.

Le ciel était gris, la mer avait cette couleur aussi, elle s'accordait parfaitement à son humeur morose depuis quelques temps. Son épouse était inquiète mais il ne pouvait lui faire part de ses découvertes. Sur ce point sa mère avait été intraitable, après la désertion de Nério, Alexander son grand-père avait pris soin de faire disparaître toute trace de Largo.

La maison donnait sur la mer il suffisait de descendre l'escalier et on se retrouvait face à l'immensité de l'océan.

Paola malgré son inquiétude n'avait pu demeurer à ses côtés, le groupe familial avait besoin de ses compétences de médiatrice elle avait donc quitté New York pour Oslo il y avait de cela quatre semaines.

Il avait suivi avec attention l'enlèvement de Largo et son retour à la tête du groupe, il avait réussi à garder son calme et ne pas se précipiter au groupe pour demander à le rencontrer. Sa mère n'avait pu se contenir, le lendemain de son retour au groupe elle s'y était précipitée, malheureux il avait du la suivre. Ils se trouvaient dans le hall lorsque Winch s'y était encadré en compagnie de son bras droit

GROUPE W SIX SEMAINES AUPARAVANT.

- « Rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois. »

Sa mère se tenait au milieu du hall et contemplait les allées et venues. Habillée avec soin elle paraissait dix ans de moins, et une agitation qu'il ne lui connaissait pas l'habitait elle semblait guetter l'arrivée de quelqu'un.

Et en effet moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il les vit. Largo Winch et John Sullivan. Avant qu'il ne puisse la retenir sa mère se précipita en leur direction, John la vit en premier et son visage blêmit à croire qu'il avait vu un fantôme, pourtant il ne perdit pas ses moyens il s'adressa à Largo qui acquiesça en souriant, s'appuyant sur sa béquille il partit en direction d'un des ascenseurs où il glissa un carte.

Tout en cheminant le personnel de la tour l'arrêtait pour s'enquérir de sa santé ou proposer son aide. Il avait du temps et une parole aimable pour chacun mais surtout il avait les mêmes yeux que Marlene et leur mère.

- « que viens tu faire ici ? Tu veux que tout le monde comprenne. »

- « je veux le voir, c'est mon fils aussi. »

- « mais qui le sait ? Sûrement pas lui. »

- « alors laisse moi le lui dire. »

- « tu es folle Danitza. Pendant un an tu as tenté de le faire assassiner, tu as retourné contre lui deux des femmes les plus importantes de sa vie et failli tuer celle qui l'a soutenu et protégé. Et tu voudrais te présenter à lui. Tu le briseras. »

- « laisse moi lui parler il comprendra. »

- « non, il ne comprendra pas pour lui c'est blanc ou noir, il a déjà du mal à cerner Nério qui n'a jamais tenté de le faire assassiner, alors admettre que celle qui lui a donné le jour fait partie du secret des dieux au sein de la guilde tu plaisantes. »

- « alors laisse moi voir ma petite fille. »

- « Natalia est la fille de Joy à présent. »

- « vous êtes abject John, rien ne vous touche. »

- « si, certaines choses me touchent mais je doute que vous compreniez. Largo est blessé il ne peut affronter une nouvelle épreuve or celle que tu proposes le briserait définitivement. Celle qui pourrait t'aider c'est Joy. Mais est ce qu'elle le voudra ? Ça c'est une autre pair de manche. »

- « pourquoi s'y opposerait elle ? »

- « elle a été la confidente de Nério pendant les dernières années, si bien qu'elle sait tout absolument tout. Sur la commission mais aussi sur Alexander, toi et Largo. J'agirai selon ses directives. »

- « je veux lui parler. »

- « elle est toujours dans le coma. Excuse-moi mais on m'attend. Ecoute Danitza ne force pas le destin, attends. Joy est celle qui pourra t'aider pour Largo et Natalia. »

- « comment ? »

- « l'Intel est la seule famille de Largo, Simon y joue le frère Kerenski la voix de la raison et Joy l'élément fédérateur. C'est elle qui aide Largo quand il prépare un discours ou un contrat. Elle est celle qui fonce sans réfléchir se mettant entre lui et ses ennemis, grâce à tout cela elle est celle qui possède le plus d'influence sur lui pour l'obliger à écouter et comprendre. Car si Largo apprend qui tu es les autres le sauront invariablement, c'est ainsi. Simon ne peut contrarier Largo car il a décidé de toujours se ranger de l'avis de son ami, il est surtout là pour l'écouter et le laisser s'épancher, Kerenski n'interviendra que si la situation l'oblige. »

- « encore et toujours elle. Pourquoi l'avoir choisie ? »

- « elle te ressemble, elle est à ton image. Tu as juré fidélité à la commission. Elle a juré fidélité à Nério et à son héritier. A bientôt. »

Sullivan partit laissant sa mère anéantie, elle n'avait fait que l'entrapercevoir, tendrement Pierce la guida vers la sortie.

Le claquement de fenêtres le tira de ses sombres pensées et des rires d'enfants, les occupants de la maison voisine semblaient prendre possession de la demeure.

Il rebroussa chemin et repartit en direction de sa propre résidence, en accédant au sommet des marche il jeta un regard distrait vers la maison voisine et se figea lorsqu'il vit les occupants des véhicules descendre.

Kerenski descendit en premier afin de déplier un fauteuil roulant.

- « bon sang Kerenski je peux marcher toute seule. »

- « Joy arrête de te plaindre, ce sont les ordres de Marshall. »

- « oui mais il n'est pas là, je veux marcher un peu. Je vais devenir folle.»

Malgré sa litanie de récriminations Joy s'assit sur le fauteuil et se laissa conduire, mais avant de disparaître dans la maison elle se tourna vers un troisième personnage.

- « Simon qu'est ce que t'attends, les valises ne vont pas se décharger toutes seules. »

- « eh pourquoi je dois les décharger tout seul. Y a pas une seule valise qui soit à moi, tout ça c'est tes affaires et celles de tes filles. »

- « ce sont des enfants, forcément. »

- « c'est ça…je te signale qu'il n'y a qu'une valise pour chacune des filles, c'est toi qui en a pris le plus grand nombre. »

- « je suis une femme après tout, je ne vais pas porter mes affaires deux jours de suite.»

Simon ne saisit pas la perche que lui avait tendu Joy, depuis son réveil elle semblait moins en colère contre Largo et Simon.

Elle avait repris sa place dans la vie de chacun des deux hommes. Elle plaisantait et se mettait en colère contre Simon et aidait Largo dans son travail et l'écoutait car les deux hommes arboraient cette fois-ci une même blessure, celle de la trahison de leur amie.

Afin de mieux les aider, Joy avait accepté de finir sa convalescence dans cette maison de Long Island, cela faisait trois jours à peine qu'elle était sortie du coma.

Joy suivit le regard du Suisse et elle le vit, Pierce Van Diep, Marquis de Roxton. Il était là, il occupait la maison. Elle se souvenait de lui, elle l'avait souvent croisé lors de ses séjours en Grande Bretagne.

- « Lord Roxton, comment allez vous ? »

- « Lady Joy, c'est un plaisir de vous voir sur pied. J'ai appris par la presse ce qui vous était arrivé, vous m'en voyez navré. »

- « ce sont les aléas de mon métier. Comment se porte votre famille ? »

- « bien, Marlene ma sœur vient de mettre au monde une petite fille Irina. C'est pour cela que nous rouvrons la maison de Long Island. Je ne savais pas que votre famille possédait une demeure dans la région. »

- « pas du tout, c'est la maison de mon employeur, il me la prête pour ma con….. ouch…. Natalia qu'est ce qui se passe. »

- « c'est Daniel, il est méchant il a dit que j'étais un bébé…. Je suis pas un bébé. »

- « si tu es ma princesse bébé. »

- « non, je suis une grande personne. »

- « c'est vrai, tu es une grande personne….et que font les grandes personnes quand il y a des invités. »

- « hein…..oh bonjour Monsieur comment allez vous ? »

- « bien, je m'appelle Pierce Van Diep, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance Mademoiselle. »

- « je m'appelle Natalia Danitza Arden Kerenski. »

Sur ces mots la fillette repartit de la grande maison en criant.

- « Danitza… Lady Joy me permettez vous de vous rendre visite à nouveau. »

- « mais je vous en prie, nous arrivons à peine mais vous pouvez vous joindre à nous pour le repas du soir. »

- « je ramènerai le vin. »

- « parfait, à ce soir donc vingt heures. Ce sera relax, venez comme vous êtes, il n'a pas de place au protocole entre gens d'une même famille.»

Simon finit par intervenir dans la discussion.

- « il fait partie de ta famille ? »

- « nous sommes vaguement apparentés, mais tu sais ce que c'est les liens du sang sont sacrés.»

Sur ces mots Joy actionna son fauteuil et partit en direction de la demeure, Kerenski était à l'intérieur depuis l'arrivée de Pierce en fait, plus curieux Simon était demeuré un peu en retrait.

Personne ne vit s'écouler l'après midi, chacun finissant de s'installer dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée.

Aux alentours de dix sept heures Joy quitta sa chambre et partit en direction du rez-de-chaussée, et d'un pas sûr se dirigea vers ce qui devait être une bibliothèque.

La pièce de dimension imposante était décorée sobrement, un bureau occupait une partie de l'espace tandis que le reste de la pièce était tapissée de rayonnage chargé de livres.

La pièce était typiquement masculine, aucune touche féminine n'adoucissait l'ensemble, les bois étaient de couleur sombre et les tentures d'un bleu sombre.

La seule note de gaieté dans cette pièce à l'atmosphère pesante provenait d'un tableau accroché au mur, il représentait Nério en compagnie d'un enfant âgé d'environ six ans, l'enfant avait un sourire édenté.

Sous le tableau il y avait une canne.

- « la voilà, ça fera plaisir à Largo de l'avoir. »

Mais Joy avait surestimé ses forces si bien qu'elle dut se laisser tomber sur l'un des fauteuils pour reprendre des forces.

De l'autre côté du jardin, Pierce était au téléphone avec sa mère.

- « calmez vous mère, il ne sert à rien de se précipiter, je dîne ce soir leur compagnie…. J'ai vu l'enfant, elle l'a appelée Natalia Danitza Arden Kerenski. »

Pierce avait eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre sa mère de demeurer à New York, égoïstement il voulait profiter un peu de ce frère qui lui tombait du ciel et de sa nièce avant de les partager avec les autres.

L'heure tournait il allait devoir retourner chez ses voisins, sans se presser il partit en direction de l'étage pour se changer avant de se rendre au port de plaisance acheter une bouteille de vin pour le dîner et des fleurs pour Joy.

- « Largo attendez un instant. »

- « oui John ? »

- « comment se porte Joy ? »

- « elle va bien, elle se trouve à Long Island avec Simon et les autres. Pourquoi ? »

- « rien d'urgent, demandez lui de m'appeler lorsque vous y serez. »

- « très bien. Bonsoir John. »

- « bonsoir mon garçon. »

Largo s'arrêta un instant, cela faisait longtemps que Sullivan ne l'avait plus appelé de la sorte. Ce simple mot revêtait plus d'importance que de long discours. Il avait retrouvé tout le respect du vieil homme.

Heureux Largo partit en direction du toit de l'immeuble où l'attendait l'hélicoptère.

Durant le vol Largo tenta de se relaxer un peu, en l'absence de ses amis il devait faire face seul et ne laisser paraître aucune faiblesse exploitable pour ses ennemis.

Ses apparitions en public se faisait sous la garde de trois garde du corps à l'apparence redoutable, s'ils faisaient preuves de tacts ils ne pouvaient se fondre dans le décor comme le faisaient les deux anciens agents secrets.

- « bientôt quatre ans. »

Largo avait murmuré ses paroles, en effet cela ferait bientôt quatre ans qu'il était à la tête du groupe W, ses quatre années avaient été difficiles sur tous les plans, personnel et professionnel. Pourtant avec l'arrivée de Joy dans leur petite équipe, il avait commencé à trouver un certain équilibre mais cela avait été insuffisant, son passé au service de son père avait joué en sa défaveur dans l'affaire qui avait mené à la prise en otage de la tour.

Ils n'en avaient pas encore parlé, la nuit de son réveil, de soulagement il s'était endormi à ses côtés pour se réveiller ensuite avec Natalia endormie entre eux deux.

Cette image le rendit nostalgique, il rêvait de trouver une femme qui accepterait cette vie aventureuse qui était la sienne et voudrait la partager. Il rêvait d'une femme comme Joy, forte et fragile à la fois. Douce mais ferme.

Il avait du repartir pour New York où l'attendaient ses affaires et une multitude de rendez vous.

Le pilote le tira de ses pensées en lui montrant la maison. Quelques instants plus tard l'appareil se posait, Kerenski l'attendait un peu plus loin en compagnie d'Azmaria et Natalia.

Largo ne put retenir un sourire ravi à la vue des deux fillettes, il les aimait bien et avant de descendre de l'hélicoptère avec l'aide du pilote il sortit de ses poches les bonbons achetés à leur intention.


	4. Livre IV Chapitre 4

**4 –** Simon tenait compagnie à Joy dans le salon lorsque Pierce arriva, contrairement à son habitude Simon se montra circonspect.

En fait depuis leur première rencontre quelque chose le gênait en cet homme, quoi ? Il ne saurait répondre mais le sentiment était là diffus.

- « Joy, je te laisse avec notre invité, Largo doit être arrivé, je vais l'aider. »

- « d'accord.»

- « ne tardez pas, on vous attend. »

Simon ne répondit rien et partit en direction de la piste d'atterrissage où l'hélico s'apprêtait à décoller à nouveau.

- « bien que voulez vous à Largo? »

- « mais rien, nous sommes voisins alors j'ai voulu faire connaissance. »

- « vous mentez Milord. Votre bague vous trahit. »

- « comment connaissez-vous cette bague ? »

- « je la porte gravée dans ma chair, et je garde celle offerte par Lady Danielle à Nério. »

- « alors c'est vrai. »

- « oui. »

- « et Natalia ? »

- « aussi. C'est votre nièce…... mais je vous préviens si vous tentez quoi que ce soit….»

- « écoutez je veux seulement les connaître, je ne tenterai rien. Je veux juste qu'on devienne amis. Je veux le connaître, vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher. »

- « mon devoir est de le protéger, pendant plus de deux ans vous vous êtes acharnés sur lui. Vous avez été à deux doigts de le briser et vous voudriez que je vous bénisse.»

- « non mais que vous compreniez… je l'ignorais, Nicky a caché cette histoire au conseil. J'ai découvert ces documents par hasard il y a quelques semaines de cela. »

- « je vous accorde une chance, mais une seule, tentez de lui nuire et même la commission ne retrouvera pas votre trace…. Attention les voilà. »

En effet par la porte Joy vit arriver le petit groupe, Largo avançait en prenant appui sur sa béquille et sur l'épaule de Natalia qui avait décidé d'être son infirmière.

Pourtant la mine réjouie de Largo se ternit quelque peu à la vue du visiteur et du bouquet de fleurs prés de la jeune femme.

La mine contrariée de Joy elle, céda place à un sourire empli de tendresse pour le nouvel arrivant.

- « bienvenu chez toi Largo. »

- « merci Joy. Ça va toi ? »

- « oui, merci. Viens je veux te présenter quelqu'un. »

- « ah….

- « fais pas ta mauvaise tête Largo, il est sympa tu verras. Largo je te présente Pierce Van Diep…. Pierce je te présente Largo Winch….. Largo, Pierce est un vague parent à moi, ils possèdent un château en Irlande qui donne sur un loch, c'est super surtout en été. »

- « vraiment….. En tout cas bienvenu parmi nous…..

- « je me souviens, le château de Rambouillet en France. Voilà pourquoi son nom me disait quelque chose. Il en fait partie. »

Tout en parlant Simon était venu se placer tout près de Largo et avait sorti son arme.

- « Simon, baisse ton arme. »

.

- « Joy est ce que tu t'entends. »

- « oui, je m'entends mais Pierce ne fera rien, il se taira.»

- « comment ça ? »

- « Nério connaissait sa mère, c'est pour ça qu'après le départ de ta mère Largo, il a laissé cette maison à la famille de Pierce et a gardé celle là pour toi. Il n'y a pas de garantie, mais il est le moindre mal.»

- « écoutez moi, ma famille fait partie de la commission mais pas moi, mon métier est la banque pas plus. »

- « je ne lui fais pas confiance.»

- « écoute Simon, c'est valable pour vous deux aussi. Si un jour cela tourne vraiment mal avec la guilde, il est le seul en qui vous pourrez avoir confiance, personne d'autre.»

- « comment ? Comment veux tu que j'oublie. Je suis perdu. »

Doucement Joy s'éloigna de Largo et se dirigea vers Simon à petit pas, chaque pas lui tirait une grimace de douleur mais elle avançait tout de même. Le Suisse était cher à son cœur elle n'aimait pas le voir ainsi.

- « Simon écoute moi, je préférerai me couper un bras que de risquer vos vies. Mais cet homme ne fera jamais rien qui puisse nuire à Largo. »

- « c'était des amies de longues dates et elles nous ont trahis, alors pourquoi est ce qu'un étranger nous épargnerait ?»

- « je sais qui il est et où le frapper s'il nous arrivait quelque chose à cause de lui. Même Nério lui faisait confiance puisqu'il lui a laissé la grande maison.»

- « Joy, c'est pour toi. Je ferai des efforts pour toi. »

- « merci tu es le meilleur. »

- « je sais, au fait Alicia arrive demain alors vous êtes sympa et vous évitez de m'embarrasser en vous disputant comme vous le faites…. Pierce qu'est ce que tu attends si tu ne t'y mets pas le barbecue ne va pas se faire seul. »

Simon entraîna Pierce et Kerenski qui était demeuré silencieux durant tout l'échange. La pièce se vida bientôt seul Joy et Largo demeurèrent.

- « tu lui fais confiance ? »

- « oui, il ne te trahira pas. »

- « alors je lui fais confiance. Dis Joy pendant ton délire tu as dit des choses et…. Je…je voudrais que tu me répondes.»

- « je le ferai, je te le promets. »

- « pas de mensonges. »

- « aucun. Tu m'aides à marcher. »

- « l'aveugle guidant le paraplégique. »

En souriant les deux jeunes gens prirent le chemin emprunté par Joy quelques heures auparavant. La jeune femme poussa la porte et alluma la lumière.

- « je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as amené ici. »

- « je te voulais pour moi seule afin de te montrer ça. »

En disant cela Joy pointa du doigt le tableau accroché au mur, le tableau de dimension respectable hypnotisa Largo, aussi vite que le lui permettait son handicap il s'approcha du portrait.

- « c'est ….. C'est moi ? »

- « oui, en compagnie de Nério. »

- « mais je ne me souviens pas. »

- « je voulais te la montrer et te donner cette canne.»

- « merci Joy, tu fais tellement pour moi. Je n'ai pas toujours su te prouver mon affection et mon attachement mais je veux que tu le saches je… je….t'

- « shuuuuuuuuuut…. Ne te force pas, un jour tu pourras le dire sans peine. »

- « je peux rester un moment seul. »

- « bien sûr. Je te laisse je vais rejoindre les autres. Mais avant je dois te remettre autre chose. »

Lentement Joy se dirigea vers le tableau suspendu au dessus de la cheminée, après quelques tâtonnements la jeune garde du corps trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, un mécanisme qui ouvrit un coffre caché dans la cheminée, avec mille précaution Joy s'agenouilla et en extrait une bague.

La bague était en fait une chevalière dont le motif rappela à Largo celui de la bague de leur visiteur et lorsqu'il reproduisit le motif sous ses doigts reconnut celui qui marquait Joy.

- « mais comment ? »

- « il a appartenu à ta mère qui l'avait offert à Nério après leur mariage, à présent c'est à toi qu'il revient. Mais je te déconseille de le montrer. »

- « tu en sais beaucoup sur moi et mon passé. »

- « oui. »

- « alors pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé.»

- « tu descends d'une famille ancienne, son histoire est partiellement liée à celle de la guilde. Lorsque Nério t'a soustrait à eux, ton grand père maternel a fait une chose incroyable, il a effacé toute trace de toi, si bien que tu n'avais pratiquement plus aucune existence réelle aucun document ne parlait de toi. Lorsque Nério s'est enfin senti en sécurité il t'a adopté sous le nom de Largo Winzclav et t'a laissé à la garde du père Maurice. »

- « dis moi Joy quel genre d'homme était mon père. »

- « c'était quelqu'un de merveilleux, je lui dois beaucoup, il m'a aidée pendant la grossesse, il m'a tenu la main. C'est un être extrêmement complexe, difficile à cerner. Il croyait aux notions du bien et du mal mais pour lui la fin justifiait les moyens. »

- « tu viens, allons rejoindre les autres. »

- « je croyais que tu voulais te retrouver seul. »

- « non si je reste seul je me ferai dévorer par mes démons, or pendant notre emprisonnement je me suis promis une chose. Ne plus laisser les doutes empoisonner mes rapports avec vous. Vous avez été les seuls à ne pas me trahir et à tenter de me protéger de moi-même même si ce n'était pas chose facile tous les jours. »

L'assemblée était quelque peu tendue à l'arrivée de Joy et Largo mais grâce aux efforts déployés par Joy et la vitalité des deux fillettes l'atmosphère s'allégea tout au long de la soirée, Simon perdit de sa rigidité et redevint l'homme plaisant que Joy connaissait.

Pierce connaissait Largo et son Intel au travers des rapports adressés par leurs espions mais là entourés de ses hommes il découvrait une autre facette, ces gens là vivaient traqués au quotidien pourtant ils s'entêtaient à se comporter comme si leur vie était des plus routinières, même les deux fillettes possédaient des réflexes.

Il parla de son enfance, Pierce se surprit à se livrer lui qui depuis des années ne se confiait plus, parla et vida son sac comme le voulait l'expression, il parla des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à s'éloigner un peu de la commission.

Il avait lu les textes à l'origine de la guilde, il savait qu'au départ elle était avant tout un ordre marchand avant de changer à coup d'intrigue et d'assassinat.

Ce n'était pas tout la guilde visait au départ à soustraire les marchands de la mainmise de certains, par le passé les caravane qui commerçaient avec les lointaines contrées étaient aussi le moyens de faire connaître les avancées de la science et les diffuser.

Or certains seigneurs craignaient pour leur pouvoir, ce pouvoir quasi divin que leur accordait leur naissance.

La guilde avait changé sous l'impulsion de son maître du moment, il n'intégra plus des marchands seulement mais aussi des penseurs des philosophes afin d'étendre cette protection.

Le pouvoir malheureusement obscurcissait les esprits les plus clairvoyants et les visées de la guilde changèrent.

Les fillettes partirent se coucher sous la surveillance de leur frère aîné, les adultes demeurèrent dans le jardin à discuter, en fait Pierce était celui qui parla le plus, il les fit rire en leur parlant de ses bêtises d'enfants puis ce fut au tour de Largo de parler de son enfance.

Simon y alla de son anecdote mais aucun des deux agents ne parla leur souvenir de cette période de leur vie se limitait aux camps d'entraînements.

- « heureusement que demain c'est samedi. »

- « ouais, heureusement. Ecoutez les gars, c'est la première fois qu'Alicia passera tout un week-end avec nous alors soyez sympa. »

- « ne t'inquiète pas Simon, je ne lui dirai pas que passes ton temps à essayer de deviner quel genre de lingerie je porte.»

- « Joy t'es pas drôle là. »

- « elle a raison on devrait peut être lui parler de ses petit travers.»

- « c'est vrai Largo, c'est un membre important du conseil on lui doit la vérité. »

- « vérité, eh mais quel vérité….. Kerenski aide moi ils vont me casser la baraque. »

- « Simon, c'est vrai quoi tu es bizarre je t'ai à plusieurs reprise en train de fixer avec insistance le buste de notre chère Joy ou une autre partie de son anatomie. »

- « bande de faux frères… Pierce mon ami dis je trouverai pas chez toi une petite chambre pour moi et mon Alicia.»

Trop paniqué par les paroles de ses amis Simon n'avait pas noté la lueur de gaieté qui brillait dans les yeux de ses amis ni les efforts que faisait Largo afin de ne pas éclater de rire. Finalement n'y tenant plus Largo se laissa aller et éclata de rire suivi par Joy et Kerenski qui laissa affleurer un sourire.

Pourtant l'apparition de Charles Arden mit un terme à cette hilarité salvatrice qui finissait de cimenter les liens d'amitié entre Largo Winch et Pierce Van Diep.

- « Joy, je voix que tu es parfaitement remise.»

- « ta sollicitude me va droit au cœur.»

- « tes grands-parents sont là ils souhaiteraient te voir, ta mère aussi.»

- « il est tard, nous en parlerons demain.»

- « non, tout de suite.»

- « elle a dit demain Charles. »

- « ne vous mêlez pas de ça Kerenski. Je m'adresse à ma fille.»

- « elle est ma femme. »

- « ex femme. »

- « cela ne change rien, je veille sur elle depuis que vous avez cessé de vous préoccuper d'elle. J'ai plus de droit sur elle que vous n'en aurez jamais.»

- « vous rêvez, je suis celui qui l'a faite, j'ai fait d'elle un soldat d'élite, quelqu'un qui peut vivre seul, elle n'a besoin de personne. Joy nous devons parler.»

Tout en parlant Charles avançait en direction du petit groupe, en retrait Pierce observait quelque peu choqué ce vif échange, il avait été élevé en tant que fils de dignitaire, il connaissait la solitude qui accompagnait ce rang, mais il avait été entouré de sa famille et d'amis. Or Joy Arden semblait avoir été élevé d'une façon bien plus dure. Sa solitude lui avait été imposée, alors que celle de Pierce était venue par la crainte qu'inspiraient sa famille et son rang.

Bientôt Charles fut à quelques pas du petit groupe. Dédaignant les trois hommes de l'Intel il tendit un bras pour s'emparer de celui de Joy et l'entraîner à sa suite lorsque la main de Simon se tendit.

- « lâchez la. Elle a dit demain. Nous vous attendrons demain. »

- « vous n'en aurez pas le courage Monsieur Ovronnaz. »

- « ne me testez pas, vous le regretteriez.»

Simon gardait Charles en joue, mais celui-ci ne relâchait toujours pas le bras de Joy, la tension monta d'un cran encore lorsque Simon enleva le cran de sûreté.

Puis un petit bruit sec brisa le silence, c'était Largo qui venait d'abattre sa canne sur le poignet de Charles Arden.

- « Joy n'est pas seule, nous sommes là. A présent nous sommes sa famille. Si vous l'attaquez, vous nous attaquez et nous n'hésiterons pas à riposter. Ne commettez pas l'erreur de nous sous-estimer. »

- « elle détient les réponses à certaines énigmes. »

- « demain, papa. Je te répondrai demain. »

Charles se retira et se fondit dans le noir à nouveau tandis que Joy se laissait glisser à nouveau sur son fauteuil.

Sur cette fausse note, la soirée prit fin, Pierce traversa le jardin et partit en direction de sa demeure tandis que les membres de l'Intel rejoignaient la demeure.

Charles Arden possédait une maison dans les environs, à une dizaine de kilomètres de la résidence de Winch, sa belle famille s'était déplacée ainsi que Adriana.

- « alors Charles où est elle ? »

- « elle ne m'accompagne pas. Winch et les autres ne laissent personne l'approcher. »

- « elle doit venir, j'attends des réponses. Parce que toute cette histoire n'est pas claire. »

- « nous irons la voir demain. »

- « et puis quoi encore, je suis sa mère c'est à elle de venir. »

- « tu ne l'es pas, la génétique n'est pas tout. Quand t'es tu occupée d'elle ? »

- « parce que tu crois que tu as été un père pour elle. Tu n'as vu en elle qu'un bon petit soldat.»

- « sans doute. »

Charles ne dit rien, avec le passage des années, ses sentiments pour sa fille avaient grandi et gagné en force mais à quoi cela aurait il servi. Il avait passé sa vie en mission et puis son amour pour son pays et son sens du devoir prenait le pas sur le reste.

- « il est trop tard pour changer cet état de chose. »

Le fantôme, cette légende vivante n'était plus à présent qu'un vieil homme marqué par la traîtrise de son fils et par l'indifférence de sa fille, sa préférée.

Après la libération des otages il s'était rendu à Washington afin de remettre son rapport et s'informer pour les agents infiltrés dans les familles mafieuses.

Rien n'avait filtré à l'exception d'une vague rumeur de couloir que personne ne pouvait confirmer. Tout ce que Charles avait pu apprendre c'était la rupture de tout contact entre certaines agences gouvernementales et leurs agents infiltrés.

Et aucune des recherches n'avait abouti, les hôpitaux les morgues tous ces organes avaient été visités et la police n'avait pas repêché de cadavres. Un silence total.

La nuit s'écoula et le jour prit sa place, à neuf heure précise Charles Arden et son épouse, Lord et Lady Malverne frappaient à la porte de la demeure de Largo. Un garde vérifia leur identité à l'entrée avant de les laisser passer, sur le seuil de la demeure un maître d'hôtel guettait leur arrivée afin de les guider vers la bibliothèque où les attendait Joy.


	5. Livre IV Chapitre 5

**5 –** Le maître d'hôtel annonça les visiteurs puis se retira, en franchissant le seuil Charles marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- « Joy, je croyais que nous devions parler. »

- « c'est ce que nous allons faire mais en leur présence, cette histoire les concerne aussi.»

- « je ne pense pas, cette histoire concerne la CIA. »

- « tu te trompes, la CIA n'est qu'une infime partie d'un tout. Vous êtes là pour comprendre alors écoutez ceux qui savent.»

Joy cessa de parler pour se lever et se diriger vers ses grands-parents.

- « je suis si contente de vous revoir. »

- « nous aussi, mais pourquoi ne viens tu plus nous voir ?»

- « dieu sait que c'est là mon souhait le plus cher grand-mère mais si je l'avais fait je vous aurai mis en danger.»

- « qu'est ce que tu racontes ma chérie, tu as quitté la CIA depuis de longues années tout cela fait partie du passé. »

- « mais mes ennemis s'en moquent, ça devient une histoire personnelle. Tu ne dis rien grand-père.»

- « je te comprends, et puis que pourrais je dire ? Toutes mes paroles seront vides de sens. Comment te sens tu ? »

- « bien. J'utilise un fauteuil roulant pour les longues distances, mais sinon je me rétablis doucement.»

Joy repartit en direction du bureau et s'y installa Kerenski se tenait debout près de la fenêtre, Simon était accoudé sur le rebord de la cheminée et Largo était assis sur l'un des sièges visiteurs près du bureau.

Charles et les autres s'installèrent sur le canapé et les chaises restantes. Adriana attaqua la première.

- « je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé. Qui était ces gens et pourquoi Edouard ?»

- « Edouard était un joueur, il avait toujours des créanciers quelques parts, lorsque j'ai travaillé pour le groupe W après avoir quitté la CIA, papa m'avait reniée. Vous mère ne vous préoccupiez guère de moi et en ce qui concernait maman, je la voyais rarement hors de la tour à cause de mon rythme de travail si bien que lorsque les ennemis de Nério se sont intéressés à moi, ils n'ont rien trouvé ni famille affectueuse ni aucun lien d'aucune sorte. Même ma fille je l'avais éloignée de moi afin de la protéger.»

- « tu ne réponds pas.»

- « il était impossible de m'atteindre car je n'ai laissé personne m'approcher suffisamment afin qu'il puisse devenir mon talon d'Achille. Seul Georgi m'était assez proche mais il connaissait les risques puisqu'il subissait les mêmes…. J'ai quitté la tour à l'arrivée de Largo, pour aller m'occuper de la filiale Europe et Asie sous le couvert du contrat signé entre Arès et Winch Airlines.»

- « parce que Michael savait lui aussi. »

- « évidemment. La commission est partout, partout tu trouveras des gens qui lui sont inféodés. La CIA, la NSA et les autres n'échappent pas à la règle. Quand tu étais à Washington, as-tu entendu parler des agents que je détenais.»

- « ….. »

- « rien si ce n'est un bruit de couloir sans consistance. » Joy avait dit cela un rictus déformant son visage.

Le visage de Charles ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, mais Joy ne s'y trompa pas la fixité de son regard le trahit.

- « dis moi papa tu te souviens de John ?... Oui l'affaire Azerbaïdjan, c'est eux qui l'ont mise en place, les hommes qui y sont morts sacrifiés par Naylor c'est sur leur ordre, il me voulait, c'était un test pour savoir jusqu'où je tiendrai. Ce sont eux qui ont aidé John à revenir et qu'il m'enlève, ils n'avaient plus besoin de Naylor il avait montré ses limites ils ont laissé Kerenski et Michael l'achever. Je peux te citer d'autres cas où tu n'as fait qu'exécuter leurs ordres.»

- « et Edouard dans tout ça. »

- « un pion, un simple pion pour mettre un pied dans Arès. Ils voulaient accéder au groupe W et à d'autres compagnies dont je gérais la sécurité…. Edouard aimait les jeux or les casinos où il jouait leur appartenaient. Ils lui ont donné carte blanche, et lorsque ses pertes se sont élevés à plus d'un million d'Euros, il lui ont fait signé cette procuration où il leur laissait les pleins pouvoirs afin qu'ils agissent en son nom…. La conséquence a été le vote de défiance à Rambouillet. Mais ce que ni Edouard ni la guilde n'avaient prévu c'était les contrats que j'avais signé au nom d'Arès avec le groupe W. Lorsque je faisais partie de la garde de Nério je dirigeais plusieurs équipes de commandos, le département espionnage du groupe comportait énormément de personnes qui du jour au lendemain se sont retrouvées sans rien. En fait il y avait déjà un mouvement de grogne parmi ce personnel une partie s'est rapidement reconvertie une autre est demeurée indécise quant à la voie à suivre, je les ai récupérés et leur ai fait intégré Arès avant de les réaffecter à la sécurité de sites sensibles. Des sites laissés sans défense après le renvoi du personnel, car la sécurité n'était pas seulement du ressort de Winch sécurité mais aussi de l'espionnage. D'un côté Largo tu nous avais soulagé d'un vers qui pourrissait le fruit mais de l'autre tu nous as laissés sans défense face aux attaques de la commission.»

- « tu te souviens du centre de la CIA qui a explosé la nuit de mon départ….. C'est Edouard qui les a informés. »

- « pourquoi te croire, tu aurais pu monter cette histoire pour te débarrasser de ton frère et de devenir l'héritière à sa place. »

- « héritière du groupe Chevalier…. Combien pèse-t-il en tout quelques centaines de millions de dollars, un milliard à tout casser, je dirige actuellement un holding de plus de trente milliards. Et je contrôle l'un des plus puissants réseaux de trafic de drogues et d'armes au monde…. Demandez après moi au fin fond du Nicaragua et ils vous diront qui je suis. Escobar et son empire ne sont rien. Cette compagnie dont vous êtes si fière n'est que du menu fretin. J'ai droit de vie et de mort sur un empire souterrain, je détiens 15% du groupe déjà en plus de ce que je possède je deviens donc actionnaire majoritaire. Je n'avais pas besoin de le tuer je pouvais le virer simplement pour détournement de fond.»

- « je ne sais pas pour le reste mais je sais que Joy a soigneusement planifié l'affectation de son personnel au sein d'Arès après son départ j'ai du reprendre les rennes de la société, en apparence tout était normal et fonctionnait mais à chaque poste clé l'un des hommes de Joy avait pris place, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive Joy a créé, un royaume dans le royaume. »

- « je vois que tu as découvert ma petite supercherie, contrer la commission est ma priorité, ils ont tout saccagé autour de moi et il était hors de question que je laisse des petits plaisantins nuire à mon travail. »

- « c'est donc toi que protégeaient les Valence et les Takamiya lors de cette fameuse descente.»

- « c'est vrai tout cela, Joy dis moi…. Ils sont vraiment sous ton contrôle. »

- « contrôle, pas vraiment mais disons que lorsqu'il s'agit de contrer la commission j'ai priorité, c'est moi qui prends la direction des deux clans…. Ces gens sont une armée formée à lutter contre la commission, c'est pour ça que je veille à ce qu'aucune agence ne s'enfonce trop dans nos affaires.»

- « comment fais tu pour vivre avec tout cela ? »

- « vivre, qui a dit que je vis Largo. Je me cache en permanence, je ne peux laisser personne m'approcher, parce que s'il m'approche il peut mourir ou alors c'est un agent de la commission. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre c'est un homme mort.»

Depuis le début de cette rencontre Kerenski et Simon étaient demeurés silencieux, le premier se contentait de recouper ce qu'il venait d'apprendre avec ce qu'il savait déjà remplissant ainsi les blancs qui persistaient. Pour le second cependant ce silence était du au choc causé par ce qu'il découvrait. Une question vint à l'esprit de Simon.

- « dis Joy pourquoi est ce que Largo n'a pas été mis au courant de ton existence et de ce que recouvrait le département espionnage du groupe ?»

- « le département espionnage du groupe W n'était plus sous contrôle, c'était devenu un royaume dans le royaume l'acte de Largo nous évitait d'avoir à les liquider un par un, en cela il les a sauvés, malheureusement Largo n'avait pas toutes les cartes en mains. A cause de tous les espions de la commission infiltrés au sein du groupe, nous ne pouvions afficher l'organigramme réel de cette unité….

- « et pour les salaires.»

- « je faisais des virements à partir de certains comptes secrets du groupe. Puis après notre renvoi j'ai récupéré la plupart des effectifs pour Arès.»

- « oui mais pourquoi John ne m'en a pas parlé. »

- « Largo tu refusais d'écouter ses conseils et puis rapidement après ta prise de pouvoir tu as pris systématiquement le contre-pied de ce que conseillait le conseil, pire tu te mettais dans les pires situations puis Diana est apparue dans ta vie et là il était impossible de te parler ou de te faire entendre raison. Sullivan a abandonné l'idée de te mettre au courant seul Kerenski savait car il m'arrivait de recourir à ses services ou lui aux miens…..

- « tu savais et tu ne nous as rien dit. »

- « John le lui a interdit. »

- « je suis le PDG du groupe W et c'est moi que la commission veut. »

- « peut être Largo, mais durant ces trois années à la tête du groupe W tu t'es comporté le plus souvent en gamin capricieux (Joy quitta son siège pour aller vers Largo et s'empara de sa main) tu avais des idées si arrêtées sur toute chose, tu n'aurais pas compris la portée de nos actes. D'ailleurs la comprends tu maintenant ?»

- « oui….non, je ne sais pas. Tout est glauque et sombre. Que dois je comprendre ? Tu règnes sur un empire de la pègre et tu contrôles la compagnie familiale, je sais que Nério t'a laissé une petite fortune. J'ai l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre à ta place. Déjà durant cette année j'ai eu du mal à te cerner. »

- « dans ce chaos, je me suis perdue pour commencer à me retrouver lorsque vous trois m'avez entourée…. On continue cela ce soir juste nous quatre.»

Joy avait murmuré ces dernières paroles. Puis doucement Joy regagna sa place.

- « je vous ai parlé de la commission afin de vous prévenir, mais ce que je vous ai dit ne doit sortir de ces murs, si vous le faites vous serez mis à mort. La commission tue toute personne pouvant lui nuire. Elle a tué Nério….sacrifié John Naylor peut importe ce que cela lui coûte l'important pour elle est de survivre.»

Les heures s'étaient écoulées au dehors mais dans cette pièce le temps semblait s'être figé, les questions continuaient de fuser et Joy de répondre, si tous s'en contentaient Kerenski était le seul à avoir relevé quelques entorses certes minimes mais qui atténuaient certaines révélations.

L'horloge murale afficha midi, c'est à ce moment précis que choisit Kerenski pour quitter son poste d'observation et se diriger vers Joy.

- « vous savez maintenant ce que vous vouliez savoir, il suffit à présent.»

- « j'ai d'autres questions à lui poser. »

- « plus tard. Joy se remet à peine de son coma. »

- « depuis quand tu parles pour moi Kerenski. »

- « depuis que tu ignores toutes les recommandations médicales….. Joy ne me force pas à agir. »

- « je n'ai pas le temps Kerenski, j'ai des mesures à prendre avant l'arrivée du reste de la famille Van Diep. Si Pierce est prêt à se tenir à son engagement sa mère est plus difficile, je dois m'y préparer.»

- « rien ne presse. »

- « au contraire, cette femme a parfaitement connu Nério et je sais ce dont elle est capable. Je dois les protéger, je le lui ai promis….. Le jour de notre dernier repas ensemble avant mon départ pour le monastère.»

- « tu ne leur as pas tout dit. »

- « les croyais tu capables d'assumer toute la vérité. Comment aurait réagi ma mère si je lui avait dit qu'il m'a torturé, qu'il a envoyé des hommes m'assassiner je ne te parle pas du café d'Anthony mais des autres fois, où les attaques avaient ciblé aussi bien Largo que moi…. Lorsque tout cela sera fini, il y aura des décisions à prendre. »

Kerenski avait fermement mis à la porte la famille Arden et Malverne, Simon s'était approché et se tenait près de son ami de toujours tandis que Kerenski se tenait près de Joy. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux quatre dans la pièce.

- « tout va bien Largo ? »

- « oui, je suis désolé Joy. »

- « pourquoi ? »

- « je suis désolé du fardeau que t'a fait porter mon père, il n'aurait pas du.»

- « si cela n'avait pas été moi cela aurait été quelqu'un d'autre.»

- « non, personne ne doit se voir imposé pareil fardeau.»

- « c'est la vie Largo. Je ne le regrette pas moi, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours mais j'y ai gagné beaucoup.»

- « alors pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé plus tôt. »

- « qu'y aurais tu gagné encore plus de questions sans réponse. Non, je suis ta garde du corps Largo, je suis là pour te protéger de tes ennemis et pour me mettre entre toi et ce qui pourrait représenter un péril. »

- « même au prix de ta vie. »

- « même à ce prix là. Ma vie ne vaut rien pour moi, elle ne représente rien. »

- « arrête de dire pareilles conneries Joy…. Si ta vie ne représente rien pour toi, elle représente quelque chose pour nous. Tu es notre amie Joy un membre de cette famille recomposée…. Au début il y avait Largo et moi puis Kerenski est arrivé….. bon d'accord c'était pas l'amour fou mais on a commencé à vivre tous les trois et appris à nous connaître il y a eu des bons et des mauvais moment puis tu es arrivée, belle froide et inaccessible mais si présente, discrètement tu nous as entourés et veillé sur notre sécurité mais tu as été là pour nous remettre à notre place lorsque nous nous oubliions. Tu es devenue notre garde fou, celle qui ne craignait pas de nous remettre à nos places. »

- « merci Simon, mais un jour viendra où vous me haïrez. Ce monde où j'évolue est en train de m'engloutir, un jour…..

- « non Joy, on ne le laissera pas faire….. Je… je suis là, je ne suis pas ce qu'on fait de mieux comme garde fou mais je suis là et les autres aussi. »

- « vous êtes gentils. Allons rejoindre les autres, Alicia doit être là maintenant. »

Sur ce mots Joy mit fin à cette première matinée de révélations, d'autres allaient suivre Largo avait le droit de savoir quelques vérités concernant son passé et ses racines. Mais elle devait freiner aussi Danitza car d'après ce que lui avait révélé Nério elle était impétueuse et sous le coup d'émotions trop fortes à juguler se laissait guider par elle.

Le petit groupe abandonna la bibliothèque et partit rejoindre les autres. Ils retrouvèrent effectivement Alicia dans l'un des salons en compagnie de Daniel et des deux fillettes. Largo allait signaler leur présence lorsque Simon lui fit signe de se taire.

Simon observa alors à loisir le tableau qui s'offrait à lui, pendant un an Simon avait partagé la vie de cette femme, dans l'intimité il avait découvert une autre femme plus sensible et humaine. Elle savait faire la cuisine et aimait sa demeure qu'elle avait décorée selon ses goûts.

Pourtant à aucun moment ils n'avaient parlé d'enfant. Cette idée n'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit d'aucun d'eux mais la vision de Joy en compagnie des fillettes et de Daniel avait réveillé en Simon le désir d'avoir des enfants lui aussi.

De son côté les pensées d'Alicia suivaient approximativement le même cheminement. Aucune de ses liaisons n'avaient duré aussi longtemps, Simon travaillait autant qu'elle si bien que le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble ils ne le passaient pas en vaines querelles, au contraire ils en profitaient au maximum.

Mais Alicia aussi ne pouvait se leurrer, elle avait toujours favorisé sa carrière professionnelle souvent au détriment de sa vie privée, cela lui avait coûté son premier mariage mais la blessure s'était rapidement refermée c'était une blessure d'amour propre plus qu'autre chose. Mais avec Simon c'était autre chose.

Cet homme ne craignait pas ce qu'elle était, un requin, Largo les avait surnommés comme ça elle le savait. Il ne se sentait pas écrasé par elle, il était son égal.

Plongée dans ses réflexions elle ne s'était pas aperçue de l'arrivée des autres jusqu'à ce deux mains vinssent l'enlacer. C'était Simon.

En face elle vit Largo se pencher vers Joy et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Celle-ci esquissa un sourire pour signifier son assentiment Kerenski lui se contenta d'un bref signe de la tête.

L'année avait été difficile pour le groupe W qui avait dû faire face à plusieurs tentatives de déstabilisation, obligeant l'Intel à demeurer en état d'alerte. Joy avait souvent disparu pour des journées entières afin d'exécuter des missions pour John et Michel ou inspecter des sites, de même que Simon si bien qu'aucune occasion ne s'était présentée à eux pour se réunir.

Aujourd'hui ils allaient enfin se rencontrer.


	6. Livre IV Chapitre 6

**6 –** Danitza s'était obligée à la patience, depuis sa conversation avec Pierce la veille au soir, elle était sur des charbons ardents. Il lui avait parlé, il était sympa selon Pierce.

La nuit avait été longue mais dés les premières lueurs du jour elle avait été sur le pied de guerre, elle avait préparé ses valises pour son séjour puis avait ordonné de préparer celle de Marlene, du bébé et des deux hommes.

Vaincu Alester regardait Danielle régler les derniers détails avant le départ, les limousines attendaient patiemment qu'on les appelât.

A dix heures la famille quitta New York en direction de la demeure en bord de mer.

- « es tu sûre de ce que tu fais ? »

- « je l'ai cru mort pendant vingt neuf ans Alester…. Peux tu comprendre cela ? »

- « je ne sais pas, mais que vas-tu faire une fois que tu seras face à lui, Joy Arden ne te laissera pas l'approcher. »

- « elle ne peut pas m'en empêcher.»

- « fais attention, elle nous tient en échec depuis plus de quatre ans, à chaque fois que nous nous sommes emparés d'elle elle s'en est sortie alors ne commets pas l'erreur de la sous-estimer en plus tu n'as pas été tendre avec elle, elle ne risque pas de t'avoir oubliée. »

- « c'est mon fils, est ce que tu comprends….mon fils. »

- « mais comment comptes tu te présenter à lui ? Nous nous sommes acharnés sur le groupe W pendant deux ans, un an en tant que chargés du groupe et un an en supervisant les projets visant les membres de l'Intel. Joy Arden est parfaitement au courant et Sullivan aussi et je ne doute pas qu'ils aient réussi à monter un dossier. Alors quelle sera sa réaction en apprenant que sa génitrice voulait sa mort.»

- « mais je ne le savais pas Alester….je ne le savais pas. »

L'exaltation de cette découverte était retombée, d'un côté la joie de savoir son fils vivant et ayant hérité de ce qu'elle avait commencé à construire avec Nério durant leur brève union et de l'autre l'affliction de ne rien pouvoir lui dire. Fatiguée et abattue Danielle se laissa retomber entre les bras de son compagnon.

Les Arden s'étaient retirés après les fracassantes découvertes de la matinée. Les révélations faites par Joy continuaient de tourbillonner dans la tête de chacun si bien qu'un étrange silence régnait autour de la table du déjeuner même les fillettes se taisaient. Joy elle s'était retirée afin de laisser les garçons digérer ses informations et en parler entre eux.

Après le repas Alicia se retira aussi, elle avait senti la tension qui habitait son compagnon et ses amis.

Autour de la table un long silence s'installa, Largo fut le premier à le briser.

- « dis Kerenski tu savais ce que Joy faisait au groupe. »

- « pas vraiment, lorsque j'ai pris possession du bunker Sullivan est arrivé complètement affolé, Joy était présente en train d'emballer ses affaires c'était le jour de ton escapade manquée à Atlantic city, dans l'hélico c'était elle. A son retour John attendait toujours dans le bunker, il a été on ne peut plus clair, Joy avait des responsabilités au groupe W et était indispensable mais moi non. Si je rendais son travail difficile il s'arrangerait pour me faire virer du groupe.»

- « ça veut dire que je ne contrôlais rien. John faisait tout dans l'ombre. »

- « non, tu diriges le groupe mais il est impossible de faire virer de bord à un holding comme le tien en si peu de temps. Cela m'avait marqué après l'affaire Valence, mais j'ai préféré ignorer ce qui se passait tant que cela n'interférait pas avec le groupe.»

- « et toi Simon qu'est ce que t'en penses ?»

- « je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout saisi, mais une chose est claire Joy a fait en sorte de reprendre sur elle une partie des désengagements de Largo dans les affaires sales du groupe…

- « Simon a raison, afin d'éviter les représailles qu'entraînaient ses prises de décisions, du moins pour les entreprises qui luttaient contre la commission, Joy replaçait les capitaux. Car une procédure devant une cour de justice aurait été préjudiciable pour nous. »

- « quel préjudice… je ne fais qu'assainir les affaires du groupe. »

- « mais les contrats étaient légaux…. Ce que tu avais fait c'était une rupture de contrat sans motif valable.»

- « mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que vient faire Joy dans cette histoire?»

- « elle est le cerveau qui calcule et planifie. Quand j'étais en Russie j'ai vu la réaction de Sullivan, à des milliers de kilomètres de tout nous avons pu obtenir un jet sur un simple mail. »

- « qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

- « à priori l'empire de Nério était plus que le groupe W…

- « Kerenski qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

- « l'empire qu'a créé Nério ce n'est pas seulement le groupe W mais aussi un empire souterrain voué à lutter contre la commission. Le groupe W a eu deux héritiers toi et Joy. »

- « c'est pas bête ce qu'il dit…

- « maintenant que vous le dites ça expliquerait beaucoup de chose….comme ses absences et ses blessures dont elle ne parlait jamais. »

- « pauvre Joy, je me sens un peu con là, la lutte contre la commission elle y est beaucoup plus impliquée que nous. »

- « c'est un fait Sullivan me l'a dit durant le vol du retour, Nério savait que tu ne pourrais avoir le sang froid nécessaire ni le détachement pour affronter tout cela, alors il a scindé son empire en deux, le groupe W est devenu tien et le reste est revenu à Joy qui avait été à ses côtés et qu'il avait formée. »

- « il ne me faisait pas confiance….

- « Largo il ne s'agit pas de confiance mais de connaissance. Même si tu n'as pas grandi sous son regard Nério a suivi ce que tu devenais, il a vu ce dont tu étais capable, il avait confiance en tes capacités d'homme d'affaire mais connaissait ta façon de percevoir le monde. Et en cela vous vous différenciez. »

- « et qu'est ce que je peux faire maintenant…. Cette explication était sensée m'éclairer sur mon père, le groupe et ce qui s'était passé conséquence je me sens encore plus mal. »

- « allez mon pote calme toi, ce n'est facile pour personne mais surtout pas pour Joy…

- « pourquoi….. Même mes questions sont incapables de traduire ce que je veux dire. »

- « Joy, n'a jamais eu l'habitude de parler elle faisait face seule à ses démons et ses blessures personne ne s'inquiétait de ce qui pouvait advenir d'elle. Si bien que l'opinion des autres n'interférait jamais, Kerenski était le seul à se douter de ce que tout cela cachait mais il ne la jugeait pas, ils viennent du même monde alors les subtilités ça le connaît….. Mais nous deux, on est plutôt chien fou, on fonce sans se poser de questions et on est gentil ou méchant ce qui n'est pas toujours le cas tu en conviendras. »

- « tu as raison Simon… quel gâchis! »

La discussion mourut d'elle-même. Cette discussion avait levé le voile sur certaines ombres qui demeurait, chacun dans son coin les trois hommes digéraient les informations. Au dehors Natalia et Azmaria jouaient sous la garde d'Helen qui était arrivée durant la matinée.

Il était midi lorsque les deux limousines franchirent les grilles de l'immense parc entourant les deux maisons. Doucement elles traversèrent le parc pour s'arrêter devant la maison où logeait Pierce.

Alors que Largo observait depuis la salle à manger les jeux des deux fillettes, Joy apparut auprès d'Helen. Celle-ci se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui parla longuement, Joy se contentait d'écouter hochant la tête de temps à autre et plaçant un mot ici et là à l'issus de la discussion Joy sortit un portable de sa poche et contacta quelqu'un la discussion fut brève, il voyait ses lèvres remuer mais aucune expression ne venait altérer le masque impassible qu'était le visage de la garde du corps.

La pièce s'était vidée, Kerenski s'était retirée, sûrement dans sa chambre, son portable devant lui. Il était sûrement en train de remporter une nouvelle victoire sur un quelconque rival aux échecs. C'était sa façon de faire le point.

Simon devait se trouver à l'étage en compagnie d'Alicia, mais lui aussi devait songer à autre chose qu'à la femme qui lui faisait face, il devait reconstituer le puzzle en fonction des nouvelles pièces.

Helen se retira laissant Joy seule, encore affaiblie par un si long coma, Joy se laissa tomber sur l'herbe.

Sans hésiter Largo décida de la rejoindre.

- « moi qui croyais que je supportais le pire du groupe W. Je me sens subitement quelque peu stupide.»

Joy leva la tête et croisa le regard de Largo qui pesait sur elle.

- « il n'y a pas de quoi, s'il n'y avait pas eu toutes ses fausses révélations faites par la commission tu n'aurais jamais rien su. »

- « pourquoi, moi je te dis tout et toi tu nous exclus de ta vie.»

- « non, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'inquiète pour moi et puis je n'aime pas te sentir tiraillé ne sachant comment réagir.»

- « laisse moi juste un peu le temps d'assimiler que tu es bien plus que ce que tu ne parais. »

- « que veux tu dire ? »

- « avant tu étais Joy, héritière de Arès et ma garde du corps et amie. Maintenant tu es tout cela avec en plus héritière de tout le groupe familial mais aussi l'héritière d'une partie de l'empire souterrain de Nério.»

- « tu ne m'en veux pas trop.»

- « je crois que c'est à moi que je m'en veux, j'ai refusé de reparler à Nério si bien que je ne le connais pas du tout ou si peu. A cause de cette méconnaissance je n'ai pas su réellement appréhender ce qu'il représentait. Est-ce que Monique savait ?»

- « elle devait se douter que tout ce que faisait Nério n'était pas très catholique, mais c'était Nério.»

- « dis moi, est ce que ça ne te gêne pas de côtoyer des criminels?»

- « des fois, mais comme partout certains ont certaines valeurs morales qu'ils respectent d'autres pas, j'ai appris à ne pas trop m'appesantir sur le sujet. Et puis à la CIA c'était ça mon boulot, vivre comme eux, réagir comme eux être l'une d'entre eux….. Vous êtes ce qui me permet de garder la tête hors de l'eau et savoir où se trouve la limite à ne pas franchir, je crois que si vous n'étiez pas apparus dans ma vie tous les trois j'aurais définitivement perdu ce qui me rattachait à l'humanité.»

Marlene était montée dans la chambre qui lui était destinée dés son arrivée, la petite Irina entre ses bras, Alester était montée aussi en compagnie de sa femme. Ils avaient besoin d'un petit moment pour se remettre du long trajet avant de se retrouver pour le déjeuner.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous autour de la table comme par le passé tous les quatre seulement. Le repas se passa agréablement et la discussion tourna exclusivement autour des préparatifs du baptême.

Alors que le repas touchait à sa fin Marlene s'excusa et se retira dans sa chambre, une fois assurée de son départ Danielle se tourna vers son fils.

- « tu l'as vu ? Tu lui as parlé ?»

- « oui maman et tu le sais bien je t'ai tout raconté par le menu. Même ce qu'on a mangé.»

Tout en parlant Pierce s'était levé et arpentait la pièce, son regard effleura un instant celui qui était son père et un sentiment l'étreignit. Son père semblait si malheureux.

Le jeune homme arrêta ses déambulations pour regarder le jardin commun aux deux maisons. Sur la pelouse il les vit, Joy assise dans l'herbe Largo la tête posée sur les genoux de la jeune femme et Natalia qui s'amusait à mettre des fleurs dans les cheveux de sa mère.

Le tableau était idyllique, cyniquement il se dit que si la presse les voyait nul doute que le monde entier saurait que Largo Winch avait une petite fille avec sa garde du corps.

- « tu veux donc tellement les voir maman…. Viens et regarde les.»

Danielle ne se fit pas prier elle se précipita vers son fils et regarda par la fenêtre. Ce fut comme quelque chose se brisait en elle, elle le voyait il était là en chair en os quelques mètres les séparaient seulement et près de lui sa petite fille, cette enfant abandonnée par Marlene.

- « j'y vais. »

Et avant que quiconque ne pût l'arrêter, elle ouvrit les portes-fenêtres et s'élança vers la petite famille.

Ici bien à l'abri du monde Joy avait baissé sa garde et se laissait aller à profiter de son séjour et de son entourage.

Cette année avait été difficile sur le plan professionnel et les temps de récupération trop court si bien que son rétablissement demanderait plus de temps cette fois-ci.

Malgré le froid mordant qui régnait Joy ne bougeait pas, elle se laissait bercer par le babillement de Natalia et la main paresseuse de Largo qui dessinait des arabesques sur sa cuisse, ils ne ressentaient pas le besoin de parler, leur silence parlait pour eux.

Le bruit des pas crissant sur le verglas tira le couple de cet état de béatitude, Natalia, elle cessa de jouer avec le cheveux de sa maman à la vue de la nouvelle arrivante.

La tension subite qui rigidifia le corps de Joy tira Largo de sa somnolence.

- « qu'est ce qui se passe Joy ? »

- « tu ferais mieux de te lever on a de la visite. »

- « John est là. »

- « non la mère de Pierce.»

- « quoi ? Ta tante ! »

Malgré son handicap Largo se leva prestement arrachant un rire à Joy.

- « dis donc si j'en crois ta vélocité, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu doives fuir à l'arrivée de quelqu'un. »

Le rire de Joy résonna agréablement aux oreilles de Largo, les révélations de la matinée prenaient leur place et le rire de Joy n'en était que plus précieux. Largo se tenait droit et subissait un peu mal à l'aise l'examen minutieux auquel le soumettait la ''tante de Joy''.

- « bonjour tante Dany, j'ai appris pour Marlene je suis contente pour elle. » Tout en parlant Joy se dirigea vers Lady Danielle en arrivant à sa hauteur Joy fit mine de l'enlacer avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille « tentez de lui dire quoi que ce soit et je vous jure sur ce que j'ai de plus sacré que je vous tuerai. »

- « vous ne pouvez m'en empêcher. »

- « si j'ai promis à Nério que je veillerai sur lui et je le ferai et puis cela ne servira à rien, j'ai chez moi un dossier en béton prouvant que la mère de Largo est morte dans cet accident sur la route.»

- « vous êtes aussi odieuse que John. »

Joy ne répondit rien mais se détacha de sa tante puis fit signe à Largo et à la fillette de s'approcher.

- « Largo, je te présente tante Danielle, on l'appelle tante Dany. Tante Dany je te présente Largo et Natalia. »

- « je suis ravie de vous connaître Monsieur Winch, et toi aussi Natalia (elle s'agenouilla devant l'enfant) Tu es une grande fille dis moi. »

- « oui, je suis une demoiselle, maman et Mamy Délia vont faire un bal pour moi. »

- « et je serai invitée ? »

- « oui, tout le monde va venir. Et même je porterai une robe de princesse. »

- « oui ma chérie mais maintenant va rejoindre Helen et Azmaria. »

- « oui maman. Au revoir Madame, tu viens tonton Largo, on va choisir ma robe de bal. »

L'intervention de Natalia fut la bienvenue, elle offrait Joy l'opportunité de mettre les choses aux clairs avec l'ex femme de Nério.

- « allons chez vous nous devons parler. »

- « je suis là pour Largo pas pour vous. »

- « ne m'obligez pas à le convaincre de partir nous devons parler. »

- « très bien suivez moi. »

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers la demeure des Van Diep où Alester et son fils patientaient.

L'accueil de Lord Alester fut courtois mais teinté de froideur, celui de Pierce cordial.

- « pourquoi voulez vous m'empêcher de lui dire, il a le droit de savoir. »

- « droit de savoir que sa mère s'est acharnée à vouloir le tuer pendant un an, qu'elle a retourné contre lui les femmes de sa vie.»

- « je ne le savais pas, est ce que vous pouvez le comprendre. »

- « je le conçois mais Largo lui conçoit mal qu'on fasse partie de la commission. Pour lui ceux qui en font partie sont des monstres. »

- « mais je suis sa mère. »

- « vous n'êtes qu'une ombre diffuse, il ne sait même pas à quoi vous ressemblez. »

- « il va enfin pouvoir mettre un visage sur celle qu'il appelle maman. »

- « essayez de comprendre, Largo a déjà eu assez de mal pour s'accommoder de qu'était Nério qui a lutté contre la commission et en est mort. Mais vous vous avez choisi d'y demeurer et d'y faire élever Largo tandis que Nério a eu le courage de vouloir éloigner son enfant de ce monde là afin qu'il puisse choisir.»

- « et Natalia pourquoi l'avoir enlevée à la clinique. »

- « je ne l'ai pas enlevée, votre fille ne voulait pas de ce petit être. A la clinique nous avons partagé la même chambre, je me remettais d'un attentat contre Nério quand ils l'ont amenée, elle était tombée dans la rue évanouie et comme c'était le centre de soin le plus proche ils l'y ont amenée pour accoucher. Alors que je me réveillais de mon anesthésie je l'ai entendu pleurer doucement, je me suis rendormie mais à mon réveil j'étais pleinement consciente qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Mon bébé, l'attentat contre Nério a coûté la vie à mon enfant il est mort. C'était un petit garçon, tout ce qui me restait du seul homme qui m'ait aimé et il était mort par votre faute. Je pleurais ce petit garçon que je ne verrai jamais, elle pleurait à cause de ce bébé dont elle ne voulait pas. Nério s'est occupé de moi et avait pris à sa charge mes soins et ceux de votre fille. Durant les jours qui ont suivi nous avons fait connaissance et parlé, au fil des conversations elle s'est livrée puis a donné le nom de sa famille. Et là il a su. Mais il ne pouvait garder l'enfant et moi j'avais besoin de réconfort. Ce jour là Natalia est devenue ma fille et la petite fille de Nério. Malgré les années il vous avait conservé son affection Natalia Danitza Winch, tel est son nom mais pour les autres elle est Natalia Danitza Arden Kerenski. »


	7. Livre IV Chapitre 7

**7 –** Joy avait quitté la résidence des Van Diep sur ces dernières paroles, vidée et abattue Joy ne cherchait plus qu'une chose atteindre sa chambre sans que personne ne la croise, elle voulait se terrer se cacher loin du regard des autres. Ce séjour virait au cauchemar, elle n'avait pas prévu que les Van Diep viendraient reprendre possession de la demeure.

Un lourd silence plana après le départ précipité de Joy, Danielle s'apprêtait à s'élancer à sa poursuite quand Pierce la retint.

- « ça suffit maman, laisse la. »

- « je dois la neutraliser, elle se dresse entre moi et Largo.»

- « essaie de comprendre donc, Largo est quelqu'un de bon mais de dur il n'y a pas de demi-teinte avec lui. Hier soir son meilleur ami a failli m'abattre quand il m'a reconnu si Joy ne s'était pas interposée je serai mort à l'heure qu'il est. »

- « Rambouillet, Largo se trouvait à Rambouillet. On ne s'était pas parlé mais ils m'avaient vus avec Paola. »

- « ça peut s'expliquer. »

- « non, arrête de te leurrer. Elle a reconnu la bague et elle est très bien informée à notre sujet. Ne la provoque pas maman, tu en sortirais perdante. Largo lui semble très attachée, si tu veux une chance avec Largo ne t'aliène pas Joy. »

- « elle m'a appelée tante. »

- « parce que la veille elle m'a introduit comme étant un vague parent. »

Elle eut de la chance, elle ne croisa personne. Elle gravit les marches et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Les heures s'écoulèrent et les membres de l'Intel commencèrent à s'inquiéter de son absence.

- « Dis Largo tu sais où est Joy ? »

- « non, je l'ai laissé avec la mère de Pierce tout à l'heure mais je l'ai pas revue depuis. Je vais aller voir chez eux. »

- « je t'accompagne. »

- « non fouille les jardins, elle a peut être eu un malaise….

- « oui quelqu'un l'a enlevée. »

- « peut être qu'elle est simplement dans sa chambre. »

- « j'ai vérifié, elle ne répond pas et elle n'y est pas.»

- « je préviens Kerenski et on y va. »

Largo sortit et se dirigea vers Pierce qui se trouvait assis sur les marches de sa maison.

- « Salut Pierce t'aurais pas vu Joy. »

- « elle était là tout à l'heure mais elle est partie ça fait des heures. Pourquoi ? »

- « je ne la trouve nulle part, c'est pas dans ses habitudes de disparaître comme ça. Je te laisse je continue mes recherches. »

- « je t'accompagne. Vous avez vérifié la maison. »

- « qu'est ce que tu crois, elle s'est changée puis pfuit plus de Joy. Dis moi tu connais le domaine ? »

- « j'ai mémorisé les plans avant de venir m'installer. »

Cette remarque arracha un petit rire à Largo.

- « tu parles comme elle. »

- « qui ça ? »

- « Joy. »

- « tu lui fais confiance malgré ce que tu as appris sur elle. »

Largo lui jeta un long regard avant de répondre.

- « j'avais oublié que tu faisais partie de la commission. »

- « tu ne m'as pas répondu. Et puis tu me fais confiance au point de me suivre sans garde. »

- « je ne te fais pas totalement confiance bien que tu me sois sympathique, ces derniers temps mon approche de ces choses là m'a fait défaut. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose, Joy n'est pas du genre à se laisser guider par ses sentiments et puis je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir au moins une personne derrière nous qui nous surveille. Alors tu sais s'il y a une salle d'arme ou quelque chose dans le même genre sur cet immense domaine. ».

- « à quatre heure il y a un stand de tir. Il est aux limites de la propriété. »

- « alors allons y….. Tu parles vraiment comme Joy. »

- « elle te fait donc tant d'effet Joy…..J'ai fait mon service militaire, j'en ai gardé certains réflexes et toi ? »

- « moi ? Non je suis contre la guerre, j'ai vu ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Simon et moi étions en Bosnie pendant le conflit, nous ouvrions le passage aux convois humanitaires. Simon n'avait pas son pareil pour neutraliser les mines anti-personnelles avec un lance-pierre. Je suppose que le groupe W et le guilde ont du se faire de l'argent en vendant à tout le monde. »

- « sans doute….. Ah voilà le stand de tir….. Dis moi Largo pourquoi tu marches avec une canne ?»

- « un souvenir de ma détention. J'en ai pour six mois au moins….. Tu sais Pierce je te trouve sympa. »

- « c'est réciproque….. Dis moi Largo tu accepterais que nous gardions le contact. »

- « j'aimerai bien. Mais crois tu que la commission te laissera faire ? »

- « tu dis que Joy est douée on pourra lui demander. »

Les deux hommes arrivèrent enfin vers le stand de tir, le stand était en fait un bâtiment construit tout en longueur.

Largo avait eu raison, Joy était bien à l'intérieur, elle avait troqué sa jupe de cuir contre un pantalon de jogging de la même couleur. Malgré le froid elle ne portait qu'un simple tee-shirt.

Joy se trouvait face aux cibles et tirait inlassablement, puis soudain ce fut le silence.

- « salut Largo. »

- « comment que tu sais que c'est moi ? »

- « c'est mon boulot, sinon je t'aurai déjà tiré dessus. »

- « sympa. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, tu es encore convalescente et si tu avais eu un malaise? »

La voix de Largo était chargée de reproche. Il était peut être incapable de mettre un nom sur ses sentiments à l'égard de la jeune garde du corps, il savait néanmoins une chose il n'aimait pas la voir souffrir.

- « c'est gentil de t'inquiéter mais j'avais besoin de me retrouver seul, revoir tante Dany m'a rappelé Genève et ce qui s'est passé. »

- « qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

- « je ne veux pas me rappeler…. Oublier c'est tout ce que je demande. »

- « d'accord, mais viens maintenant tout le monde te recherche. »

Ils rejoignirent leur demeure respective et la nuit ne tarda pas à venir. La soirée s'écoula paisiblement dans son ensemble, tous firent des efforts pour mettre Alicia à l'aise, mais tous se rendirent compte que la garde du corps semblait bien loin de ces lieux.

Ses yeux semblaient être la seule chose vivante en elle, tout le reste de son corps était figé. A la fin du dîner Joy s'excusa et se retira dans le bureau, elle devait se remettre au travail.

Lorsqu'elle poussa les portes de la bibliothèque, elle s'attarda pendant un moment sur le tableau qui trônait au dessus de la cheminée.

Le bureau avait été débarrassé et en son centre un ordinateur portable attendait patiemment l'arrivée de son propriétaire.

Sans plus tarder, elle se plongea dans le travail, et le temps commença à s'écouler sans qu'elle n'y prenne garde.

Elle commença d'abord par s'occuper des agents infiltrés dans les deux clans, elle ordonna de sacrifier les opérations les moins rentables et de choisir les boucs émissaires une fois ce choix fait elle prépara la prise en charge des familles de ces hommes.

La dernière chose à faire fut de libérer ces hommes et de leur remettre les dossiers à remettre à leur agence.

Les convaincre n'avait pas été difficile, Joy comptait dans ses rangs des as de la manipulation et de l'intimidation, issus de divers services secrets et travaillant pour elle après avoir eu affaire à la commission ou simples mercenaires ces hommes excellaient dans leur travail et ne posaient pas de questions inutiles.

Cette affaire réglée, Joy s'intéressa au second volet de cette affaire, le choix des avocats à assigner à la défense des sacrifiés.

Pour l'instant c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire en attendant de voir qui sera le juge qui jugera l'affaire et le type de procédure qui sera suivie.

Elle travailla sans relâche jusque tard dans la nuit, elle ne s'accorda aucun répit, elle devait reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et des événements, trop de choses étaient survenues en si peu de temps.

C'était dans des moments pareils qu'elle regrettait l'absence de Nério. Ils s'étaient connus pendant une courte période, mais les liens avaient été denses, dés le départ il avait vu ses aptitudes et ses capacités et tel Pygmalion il les avait développées afin qu'elle puisse les exploiter à leur apogée.

En réalité Nério avait complété ce que la CIA n'avait pas eu le temps de lui enseigner. Avant de tout lui laisser Nério lui en avait parlé sous toutes les coutures, à cette époque elle et Natalia vivaient à la tour car il tenait à voir grandir sa petite fille. Monique aimait aussi l'enfant.

Les premiers mois elle avait servi d'escorte à Monique puis le divorce avait eu lieu, mais elle était demeurée au service de Nério. Lorsque celui-ci comprit qu'elle pouvait garder un secret il se dévoila, c'était un an avant sa mort elle apprit l'existence de Largo mais aussi les dispositions qu'il avait prise pour son fils et l'héritage qu'il lui laisserait, un seul point demeurait en suspens qu'allait il faire de cet empire souterrain.

Joy n'avait su quoi lui répondre, ils avaient abandonné ce sujet pour se préoccuper d'autres éléments plus importants. Ce fut le respect que se gagna Joy parmi le personnel de la sécurité et le département espionnage du groupe amena son nom en tant que prétendante possible Nério n'en dit rien il demanda l'avis de John Valence dit le ''Mécanicien'', ce dernier partageait son avis car durant les derniers mois Joy avait beaucoup travaillé avec eux à monter un piège pour l'une des sociétés écrans de la commission.

Elle s'était imposée en tant que leader sans effort apparent, elle ne jugeait pas les hommes avec qui elle travaillait mais exigeait d'eux autant que d'elle-même et lors de l'attaque elle n'abandonna personne.

Deux semaines avant sa mort Nério lui annonça qu'il faisait d'elle son héritière pour cet empire underground.

Elle accepta, rien ne l'attachait nulle part.

L'horloge affichait trois heures du matin lorsqu'elle quitta finalement la bibliothèque. A cette heure avancée de la nuit elle croyait se retrouver seule, or c'était tout le contraire le salon était encore éclairé. Précautionneusement elle se dirigea vers la source de lumière.

La partie masculine de l'Intel était là au complet. Même Kerenski, ils semblaient guetter son arrivée.

Un simple regard échangé entre eux suffit.

- « vous ne lâchez jamais le morceau. »

- « on aimerait comprendre Joy sans plus.»

C'était Simon qui avait parlé, Kerenski gardait le silence et se contentait de regarder la jeune femme de son regard perçant tandis que Largo gardait les yeux fermés.

- « d'accord, mais ensuite je partirai. »

Cette phrase lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

- « qu'est ce que tu racontes? »

- « j'ai des gens à voir et des contrats à honorer.»

- « et moi Joy ? Et Nous ? Tu vas partir en nous abandonnant. »

- « qu'est ce que tu racontes Largo ? J'ai un travail des responsabilités. Le groupe prépare un gros contrat dans le moyen orient et Sullivan m'a ordonné de m'y rendre ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des problèmes. »

- « qu'ils envoient quelqu'un d'autre. Tu es ma garde du corps Joy. »

- « je suis la plus qualifiée pour cette mission Largo j'ai des contacts et j'ai déjà travaillé là bas du temps de Nério. »

- « et la commission, je fais comment si elle attaque à nouveau. »

- « Largo….. Essaie de comprendre…

- « Non Joy je ne veux pas comprendre. Tu pars, tu veux me quitter et ça je ne le permettrai pas. »

- « c'est l'histoire que quelques mois et puis je reviendrai vous voir.»

- « reporte ça de quelques temps. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. »

- « d'accord, mais tu ne pourras repousser ça indéfiniment. »

- « je sais…tu peux me parler de Natalia. »

- « Natalia…que sais tu de tes origines Largo. »

- « rien. Juste que Nério est mon père. »

- « oui, Nério est ton père. Ta mère s'appelait Danitza, sa famille faisait partie des membres les plus influents de la guilde. Il y a au moins un membre de ta famille maternelle qui siège au sein du grand conseil de la commission. Il en a toujours été ainsi, cela ne dérangeait pas Nério, il ne les craignait. pas la commission était pour lui un moyen d'asseoir son pouvoir et d'étendre son empire commercial. Puis un jour les exigences de la commission s'opposèrent aux desideratas de Nério. Il était libéral même un ultra libéral, avec les appuis de la commission le groupe était devenu encore plus puissant en l'espace d'une année il avait réalisé une croissance de plus de 50%, du jamais vu plus rien ne semblait freiner son avancée. Où que tu ailles le groupe W était présent, cela finit par inquiéter la guilde qui tenta de freiner ton père mais ils n'y parvinrent pas. C'est dans ses conditions que tu fus conçu. Danitza voulait que tu grandisses à l'ombre de la guilde mais Nério non. Il voulait que tu choisisses ta voie. Le couple traversa une crise sévère ton grand père se rangea dans le rang de sa fille, il avait été le président du précédent conseil et pour lui sa fidélité allait à la commission. Le divorce eut lieu et pendant les premiers temps tu vécus au sein de la commission, Nério semblait calmé alors que tout se calmait il t'enleva un soir et simula un accident dans lequel tu trouva officiellement la mort. Durant cette nuit, on t'évacua pour l'Europe où tu fus confié aux soins du père Maurice de Béliveau.

Cet accident scella le couple de tes parents définitivement ton grand-père effaça toute trace de ton existence. Le temps s'écoula, Nério se remaria et ta mère aussi elle eut un fils de deux ans ton cadet et une fille de cinq ans ta cadette environ. La commission n'avait pas abandonné tout espoir de récupérer le groupe, Danitza traversait une crise dans son couple, elle avait donc regagné Londres où sa famille possédait un résidence, à cette époque Nério aussi s'y trouvait, ils renouèrent et Danitza tomba enceinte. Nério n'en sut rien sur le coup mais des années plus tard lorsqu'ils se croisèrent lors d'une de ces réceptions qu'affectionnent tant les épouses de Nério. Il la vit de loin une fois c'est tout. Cette enfant conçue sur les ordres de la commission était utile, elle leur donnait un moyen de posséder le groupe, l'enfant était de Nério….

- « attends tu…. Tu veux dire que j'ai une sœur. »

- « oui, tu as une sœur. C'est cette sœur là qui est la mère de Natalia, Natalia n'est pas la fille. Mon bébé est mort dans un attentat à Genève, dans la clinique où je me remettais, le destin lui fit partager ma chambre. J'étais inconsciente alors je ne me souviens pas de son visage mais Nério qui m'avait veillé lui parla longuement et il finit par découvrir qui elle était. Pour plus de sûreté il fit faire un test de paternité qui confirma son doute. Dans cette clinique j'ai perdu mon enfant et Nério y a retrouvé le sien. Il a prévenu sa famille et nous avons quitté la Suisse avec Natalia. »

- « tu veux dire que Largo a une famille, une mère qui fait partie de la commission. »

- « tu croyais qu'il était né par une opération du Saint Esprit peut être Simon ? »

- « non… Si…. Je ne sais pas on a toujours été focalisé sur Nério qu'on en a oublié sa mère.»

- « alors elle savait mais elle a placé la commission avant moi son propre fils. »

- « mon contact au sein de la commission m'a dit que Nicky jouait à un jeu dangereux, elle a caché ta réelle filiation. »

- « mais alors, elle ne le sait pas….. Et toi tu sais qui elle est ? Joy je t'en supplie dis moi qui elle est. »

- « je ne sais pas Largo, je te le jure Nério ne m'a jamais rien dit sur elle. Tout ce qu'il m'a dit c'était que cet anneau qu'il portait au doigt pourrait me servir pour t'aider en prenant contact avec les Van Diep mais sur ta mère il ne m'a rien dit. »

- « de toute façon, je préfère ignorer qui elle est…. Même si ce que tu dis est vrai, comment peut elle en faire partie. Comment a-t-elle pu accepter qu'ils me traquent comme un vulgaire gibier. »

- « je suis désolée Largo…..

- « il n'y a pas de quoi l'être Joy, c'est ma famille qui est pourrie mais au moins j'ai une nièce…..ouah…..ça me fait tout drôle de penser ça…. En fait je vais tout ignorer, je ne vais garder que ça, j'ai une nièce…. Excusez moi j'ai besoin de m'isoler.»

- « eh bien dis donc Joy, tu es une femme pleine de surprise. Une nièce, je suis tonton là…. Allez je vous laisse, on se retrouve pour le petit déjeuner.»

Simon emprunta le même chemin que son ami quelques instants auparavant. Il ne resta plus que Joy et Kerenski.

- « tu en sais des choses dis moi. »

- « oui. Lorsque Nério s'est rendu compte que j'étais aussi seule au monde que lui et que personne ne me pleurerait, il a vu une opportunité, chaque jour il es revenu à la charge jusqu'à ce que de guerre lasse j'accepte.»

- « tu regrettes ? »

- « les regrets viennent de l'absence d'alternative, j'avais le pouvoir de refuser donc non je ne regrette rien, si ça n'avait pas été moi ç'aurait été quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis ça m'a permis de te connaître toi et les autres, rien que pour ça crois moi si je venais à mourir demain je ne traînerai aucun regret avec moi…. Si quelques uns tout de même. »

La voix de Joy était égale, aussi inexpressive que son visage et n'eut été le léger affaissement de ses épaules rien n'aurait laissé voir l'abattement et la fatigue qui l'habitaient.

- « c'est donc si dur…..

- « dur non….épuisant…je n'ai pas besoin de te dire ce qu'il en est…..tu ne dois pas donner prise, tu es dieu….tu les portes tous mais personne n'est là pour toi. »

- « nous sommes là, et je suis là. »

- « tu ne veux plus en entendre parler. Tu as relégué tout cela quand tu as intégré le groupe, c'est ce que tu as dit. »

- « et alors ? Tu aurais pu m'en parler tout de même.»

- « tu crois que je ne te voyais pas, que je ne ressentais pas quand tous tes démons ressurgissaient pour te poursuivre…. Georgi entre nous c'était pour le meilleur et pour le pire, on s'est aimé, je t'aime toujours et au nom de cet amour j'ai voulu te préserver. »

- « et pour toi qui a été là. »

- « tu as été là pour moi Georgi quand j'ai demandé ton aide. »

Le masque qu'elle avait arboré face à Largo et Simon n'était plus qu'un souvenir, face à Kerenski elle parlait d'une voix lasse et ténue. Ces deux jours avaient pris des allures de marathon.

Elle était demeurée sur le qui-vive, veillant à ne rien laisser filtrer qui puisse la trahir ni vis-à-vis de Largo ou de lady Danielle.

- « je vais devoir y aller Kerenski. Tu veux bien garder les filles ?... L'appartement 14 à la tour m'est réservé tu n'as qu'à t'y installer…. »

- « mais ensuite Joy, il est dangereux à présent de laisser Natalia derrière toi.»

- « je sais, je vais la garder à mes côtés. Elle mais aussi Azmaria quant à Damon je l'envoie dans une académie en Amérique Latine contrôlée par des gens à moi. »


	8. Livre IV FIN

**8 –** Après que chacun se soit retiré Joy avait passé quelques coups de fil, le premier pour Sullivan, elle lui fit un compte rendu détaillé des événements des dernières heures et des révélations faites. Elle le prévint aussi de la présence des Van Diep et enfin de son départ pour une durée indéterminée.

Sullivan se contenta de hocher la tête et de lui demander d'être prudente. Joy était devenue une fille pour lui, elle se trouvait au Nicaragua lors de son hospitalisation, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de tout quitter pour venir s'assurer de sa santé tandis que Kathleen sa propre fille s'était contenté d'un bref coup de fil.

Le bruit de sanglots traversa les brumes du sommeil qui enveloppait Largo, lorsque celui-ci finit de reprendre conscience il se leva et tenta d'aller vers la porte mais sa jambe se déroba sous lui, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et un juron.

Il finit par arriver à la porte et l'ouvrir, assise à même le sol dans le couloir Natalia pleurait tout en appelant maman.

Largo ne comprenait pas vraiment, la porte de la chambre de Joy était fermée.

- « qu'est ce qui se passe ma chérie ? »

- « elle est pas là maman. Elle est partie….. Je veux maman….. »

- « elle a du travail….elle va bientôt rentrer.»

- « en attendant qu'elle arrive tu vas venir vivre avec moi et les autre d'accord… qu'est ce que t'en dis Kerenski ? »

- « ce serait une bonne chose. »

Joy s'était envolée, pour combien de temps il ne le savait pas aucun d'eux ne le savait. Sa vie ne lui appartenait pas, elle appartenait à cette lutte sanglante et sans merci qu'ils menaient à la commission. Durant les six premiers mois, ils n'eurent aucune nouvelle d'elle. Largo en était blessé, il enchaîna liaison sur liaison comme pour conjurer le sentiment de vide qui l'habitait depuis le départ de son amie, il avait croisé Anjali Walken une nouvelle fois elle était accompagnée comme à son habitude par son bras droit Patrick et son garde du corps mais cette fois-ci une femme l'escortait aussi. Elle s'appelait Andreïna Warwick, Kerenski assistait à cet entretien d'ailleurs depuis lors il fréquentait assidûment cette jeune femme.

Simon se maria à l'issus de cette année, en présence de tous les membres du conseil et de l'Intel, l'année suivante vit le mariage de Largo et d'une jeune héritière.

Ce fut sans conteste l'événement de l'année Joy y assista en compagnie de sa jeune fille âgée alors de sept ans, d'Azmaria et Damon.

Les deux années d'absence de Joy avaient suffi pour qu'elle mette de l'ordre dans toutes les affaires occultes dont elle avait la charge, à présent elle allait tout pouvoir gérer depuis New York.

Ses deux années avaient vu les liens d'amitié esquissés entre Pierce et Largo se renforcer puisque le jour du mariage il fut avec Simon et Kerenski garçon d'honneur.

Charles Arden finit par trouver la mort dans une sombre ruelle de Seattle, malgré les mises en gardes répétées de Joy il avait tenté de percer les secrets de l'antique guilde.

Ce jour là elle devint officiellement l'héritière du groupe Chevalier, elle prit place au sein du conseil et prit la direction de la compagnie. Cet acte finit de placer Joy parmi les têtes fortunées, elle partagea dorénavant son temps entre New York et Londres où Adriana coulait sa retraite.

La commission s'était faite discrète durant ces deux dernières années, la guerre déclarée contre le groupe leur avait trop coûté et peu rapporté, en effet prévenu de l'adhésion de Li Ann Helm's Winch avait pris ses distances avec le groupe qui malgré les aides de la guilde commençait à rencontrer de la résistance de la part de ses conseillers lors des conseils du groupe, de plus quelqu'un commençait à acheter les actions flottantes du groupe et s'attaquait aux petits porteurs.

Walken Industries était également revenu sur le devant de la scène, discrètement sans bruit il avait repris sa tâche de se reconstituer et cinq ans plus tard le groupe avait retrouvé une partie de sa puissance financière passée.

Sullivan commençait à se sentir fatiguée à l'approche des soixante dix ans et après deux pontages il avait de plus en plus de mal à maintenir son rythme de travail d'antan. Il fallait donc penser à la relève.

Cardignac était toujours aussi teigneux mais il demeurait aussi l'un des meilleurs éléments du groupe W, la preuve étant la retenue dont il commençait à faire preuve devant la presse même si lors des conseils il ne mâchait pas ses mots.

Cette cohabitation forcée entre les deux hommes forçait Largo à travailler beaucoup plus car contrairement à son aîné Michel ne faisait rien pour couvrir Winch sauf si la commission était de la partie, le siège de Président de Winch Security était demeuré vacant depuis la trahison de Walken quelques années plutôt. Largo aurait aimé que Simon occupât ce poste mais Alicia intervînt avant que Largo ne le proposât au conseil, Simon n'avait pas de diplôme à faire valoir cela le désavantagerait par rapport aux autres.

Cette réflexion alluma une lueur de respect dans le regard de Largo cette femme que son ami avait choisi aimait vraiment son mari, elle avait ses intérêts à cœur.

La présence de Joy avait été rare durant les deux premières années du mariage de Largo même si celle-ci venait toujours lorsque Largo la sollicitait pour des questions de sécurité, en fait la jeune femme continuait d'officier pour le groupe et elle assurait plus ou moins certaines fonctions de Walken par le passé.

Ce qui avait changé en fait c'était le statut de la jeune femme, elle n'était plus garde du corps mais beaucoup plus à présent. Elle gérait le groupe familial mais aussi la sécurité du groupe W et celle d'autres compagnies.

Malgré son mariage, Largo avait toujours ces sentiments confus et tumultueux qui l'agitaient. La distance n'avait rien changé à tout cela, car sur toutes les escarmouches contre la commission il l'avait retrouvée, elle surgissait comme ça au pied du jet ou de la tour un petit sourire ravi sur ses lèvres. Par Kerenski Largo savait que Joy enchaînait souvent sur des journées de vingt heures mais pour lui elle était toujours là, elle avait toujours du temps. Tamara et Joy s'entendaient bien malgré quelques frictions au début du mariage où Joy intransigeante avait demandé l'établissement d'un contrat de mariage avec l'appui de tous les membres du conseil.

Cette entente avait perduré jusqu'à ce que Joy revienne vivre au groupe en compagnie de Natalia et Azmaria. A cette même époque les attaques contre Largo et son entourage avaient repris, reformant l'Intel comme par le passé. Kerenski au bunker, Largo Simon et Joy sur le terrain. Malgré la présence d'un garde du corps auprès de Largo Joy avait repris sa place dans la vie quotidienne de l'Intel dés la troisième année.

Les disputes commencèrent portant souvent sur des futilités, si bien qu'au bout de dix années de mariage et un garçon âgé de sept ans le couple Largo Tamara divorça. Jared Winch demeura à la garde de son père.

Deux autres années plus tard virent le rapprochement entre le groupe Chevalier et Walken Industries.

A l'ombre de ses regroupements Joy apprenait à vivre au contact de Largo, Simon et sa petite Famille mais aussi celle de Kerenski qui trois ans après le mariage de Largo, avait convolé avec Andreïna qui avait donné naissance à un garçon.

Au terme de quinze années de travail acharné et d'abandon de soi, Joy pouvait enfin prendre un peu de repos et profiter de la vie qui s'offrait à elle. Elle allait enfin pouvoir accepter les avances de plus en plus nettes qu'il lui faisait.

En effet Dietrich avait fini sa formation, il entrait en fonction aujourd'hui il prenait un partie de la gestion des familles à son compte tandis qu'elle, Joy, continuerait à gérer l'argent des familles et aider ceux qui auraient besoin d'aide pour lutter contre la commission Adriatique….

- « alors Joy qu'est ce que tu attends ? »

- « j'arrive Largo, je finis de m'habiller tu ne voudrais pas que je m'y rende en soutien et porte jarretelle. »

- « ça fait une heure, on attend plus que toi. »

- « et qui voulait vérifier que j'étais toute propre ?»

Depuis le seuil de la porte.

- « eh les gars magnez vous….. Ça commence dans une heure. »

- « c'est bon Simon on arrive. »

Joy finit de s'habiller rapidement puis quitta la chambre en compagnie de Largo dans le salon se trouvait toute la famille, Sullivan accompagné de Délia qu'il avait fini par épouser à nouveau, Simon sa femme et ses deux enfants, Kerenski, sa femme et leur fils il y avait aussi Dietrich qui avait tenu à reprendre son nom mais aussi Azmaria à présent une ravissante jeune femme de dix neuf ans.

Tout n'avait pas été facile pour eux mais ça avait pris le temps mais ils avaient fini par trouver une petite parcelle de bonheur, la commission n'avait pas disparu mais à présent ils disposaient des moyens nécessaires pour la contrer et protéger les gens qu'ils aimaient.

THE END

FIN


End file.
